


Lo stato attuale del mondo (mi è sconosciuto)

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Missing Moments, POV Kageyama Tobio, non mi vengono in mente altri tag quindi amen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Kageyama conosce il codice morse, perché la nonna glielo ha insegnato ed era il loro modo di comunicare durante le ore del tè.La nonna gli raccontava le storie più disparate col codice morse. Una volta gli ha raccontato di quando lei e il nonno si sono messi in testa di scalare il monte Fuji. Il problema era che la nonna e il nonno non sono mai stati dei tipi atletici e non hanno mai scalato nessuna montagna. Quindi avevano comprato le attrezzature ed erano andati fino a Tokyo, per poi trovarsi davanti a una montagna che sembrava molto più alta di quello che avevano visto in foto e nessuno dei due voleva però ammettere che erano troppo pigri per scalarla per davvero. La nonna era testarda. Il nonno era competitivo. E si sono ritrovati a salire la prima roccia. Poi la seconda. Poi la terza. Si sono fermati al primo rifugio, la notte. E la nonna ha pensato che amava il nonno, perché entrambi sapevano che non volevano continuare, ma pur di non darla per vinta all'altro, sarebbero saliti fino alla vetta, fingendo di non avere nemmeno paura.Kageyama rideva sempre quando sua nonna gli raccontava una storia. E suo papà lo fulminava sempre con lo sguardo. A lui non è mai piaciuta la voce di suo figlio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Lo stato attuale del mondo (mi è sconosciuto)

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata originariamente srcitta per la FanPride Week di Lande di Fandom, il cui prompt è conflitto. Mi sono comunque resa conto, felicemente, che una delle citazioni a cui mi sono ispirata è stata scelta per l'Ipse Dixit, un'iniziativa sul gruppo Facebook di Writer's Wing, a cui sono felice di linkare la mia storia. Quando i pianeti si allineano, eh?

  
  


> _Il problema è capirsi. Oppure nessuno può capire nessuno: ogni merlo crede d’aver messo nel fischio un significato fondamentale per lui, ma che solo lui intende; l’altro gli ribatte qualcosa che non ha relazione con quello che lui ha detto; è un dialogo tra sordi, una conversazione senza né capo né coda. Ma i dialoghi umani sono forse qualcosa di diverso? _ ** _(Italo Calvino)_ **

> _Non so perché certe persone brillano agli occhi di altre. Non ti so dire quale motivo tu brilli ai miei. _ ** _(Wicked Lovely, Melissa Marr)_ **

  
  
  
  
  
**_06.05 (-. --- -. -.-. .- .—. .. ... -.-. ---)_**  
  
  
  
La prima volta, fa questo sogno quando è alle elementari.   
  
È piccolo, ha le braccia corte, le mani troppo imbranate e molto spesso non guarda dove sta andando. Papà dice che è difficile seguire Tobio. Che Tobio, come bambino, è incomprensibile. E Tobio non lo ha mai veramente ascoltato, ma ha questa vaga consapevolezza che suo padre lo trova strano. Non sa che farci con questa informazione. La dimentica. Ed è piccolissimo, quando fa questo sogno.   
  
Nel sogno, c’è lui, da solo, in mezzo al buio. Tobio non ha problemi con la solitudine e non ha problemi con il buio. Almeno. Non aveva problemi ai tempi. Né con il buio. Nemmeno con la solitudine. Quindi, nel sogno, si è seduto per terra, una terra buia, mentre lui continuava a brillare di luce propria. E ha iniziato a giocherellare con quelle dita un po’ troppo paffute, che non riesce a capire. Le muove in continuazione. Prima l’indice. Poi il mignolo. Le mani gli dicono come sta. Se sta bene. O male. E le mani gli dicono anche se sta male va bene. Perché sono sempre lì. Quindi nel sogno ci giocherellava, per capire che cosa gli stava succedendo. Se stava bene. Se stava male. Se si poteva calmare.   
  
Nel sogno, Tobio sta bene. Glielo dicono le dita. E le cose non sembrano essere poi così diverse da come sono normalmente. Tobio è solo. Posa le mani per terra e si rende conto di essersi seduto su una pozza d’acqua. Quando posa le mani per terra, si creano delle piccole ondine che si muovono di qua e di là e si colorano di rosso e d'azzurro e come Tobio stava brillando di luce propria, lo sta facendo anche l’acqua. O forse brilla della luce di Tobio. Non è sicuro. Tira fuori le manine e si rende conto che la luce scompare immediatamente. Quindi sorride e posa di nuovo le mani per terra. Ed è un gioco divertente. La luce viene. La luce va via. È molto divertente.   
  
Tobio scoppia a ridere, tirando indietro le mani, e quando ride dalla sua bocca esce qualcosa. Ed è strano, questo, ma non così tanto, quindi Tobio si guarda intorno, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E c’è questa strana forma che brilla, davanti a lui, e ha una forma strana, che non riesce a riconoscere. Sembra un pochino una smorfia senza faccia. E brilla. È gialla. Sembra un piccolo sole. Tobio inclina un pochino la testa e alza il dito, per poterlo toccare e, appena lo sfiora, quella cosa diventa un fuoco d’artificio e invece che quell’odioso scoppio di cui Tobio è sempre stato spaventato, esce una risata. La risata di Tobio di poco prima.  
  
Tobio ride di nuovo, dopo essere rimasto a guardare quell’esplosione scomparire. E dalla sua bocca escono di nuovo quelle strane smorfie, che brillano. Brillano. Brillano sempre di più. Più Tobio ride forte, più le smorfie diventano grandi. E allora Tobio si alza in piedi, apre le braccia ed è un po’ come quando gioca con le bolle di sapone. Gli piace. È divertente. Vuole far scoppiare tutte le smorfie. Gli piace farle scoppiare, perché poi ride e quindi ne compaiono altre e lui le può scoppiare.   
  
Quindi Tobio allunga la mano, per poter raggiungere le smorfie, con la bocca aperta, perché sta ridendo, quando compare qualcuno.  
  
Non gli vede la faccia, nel sogno, perché Tobio abbassa subito lo sguardo. Rimane con gli occhi puntati sui suoi piedi scalzi, in mezzo a quella pozza d’acqua che brilla, quando la tocca. Ma sa chi è quella persona. Lo percepisce. Quel qualcuno lo prende dal braccio e prova a portarlo via. Ma Tobio non vuole. Grida che non vuole e come prima si sono materializzate smorfie brillanti, si materializza, davanti a lui, una goccia. E Tobio pensa che se riuscisse a farla vedere a quella persona che lo sta trascinando via, se riuscisse a fargli capire così, allora forse sarebbe potuto rimanere lì, avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare. E ci prova.   
  
Tira la manica, chiama la persona, alza lo sguardo e vede il viso del papà. Non la vede davvero. Tobio ha solo la sensazione che quello sia il suo papà. E quindi alza le mani, cerca di fargli vedere la goccia. È la goccia che ha fatto lui. È la goccia che dovrebbe fargli capire quello che prova, allora prova a saltare, prova a fargliela vedere, prova prova prova. Ma il papà continua a tirarlo via. Tobio scalcia, ma non importa. Tobio grida, ma non importa. Tobio prova a fargli vedere la goccia, ma non importa.  
  
Papà si inginocchia davanti a lui. Prende le mani piccole di Tobio tra quelle grandi di lui. Le mette una sull’altra. Poi le spinge verso la bocca di Tobio, e preme per un po’. Tobio non capisce. Ma gli viene da piangere. La goccia è scomparsa. Ai suoi piedi l’acqua non si colora. Le smorfie sono scomparse. Il posto è diventato buio. Non c’è più luce. Nemmeno Tobio brilla più.  
  
Tobio controlla le sue mani. Non sta più brillando. Non riesce a vedere le sue mani. Le abbassa piano piano, allontanandole dalla sua bocca. Ma non vede niente. Non vede le dita, le unghie, il palmo. Non vede il suo polso. Non è sicuro che tutto andrà bene. Alza lo sguardo verso il papà e vuole gridare, ma si rende conto che non riesce a gridare. Vuole chiedergli che cosa sta succedendo. Non ci riesce. Vuole chiedergli perché non può parlare. Non ci riesce. Vuole chiedergli perché. Non esce la voce.   
  
L’acqua non brilla. Tobio non brilla. E non può nemmeno chiedere aiuto. Non riesce nemmeno a parlare. Vuole chiamare il suo papà, ma non ci riesce. E vuole piangere. Ma non ci riesce. Non ci riesce. Continua a non riuscirci. Vuole dire tante cose, vuole che le sue parole arrivino, ma non arrivano da nessuna parte, non partono nemmeno. E c’è un peso sul petto di Tobio, un peso che si materializza, che lo blocca, che non lo fa respirare, figuriamoci parlare.   
  
Nel sogno è rimasto senza voce.   
  
Nella realtà, forse, la voce non l’ha mai avuta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ 05.2011 (... - --- -.-. --- .-. .-. . -. -.. --- -.. .- ... --- .-.. ---)_**  
  
“Kageyama, dobbiamo chiudere” ripete per l’ennesima volta Kindaichi, con una mano sulla porta della palestra e l’altra mano in tasca. E Tobio gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a guardare la palla che tiene tra le mani. “Kageyama” chiama ancora Kindaichi, tirando indietro la testa e ruotando gli occhi. “Dobbiamo chiudere” ripete, questa volta più lentamente. Deve aver pensato che Tobio non abbia capito quello che voleva dirgli.   
  
Tobio ha capito, invece. È solo che -la palla che ha tra le mani è di proprietà della scuola. È blu e gialla. Dura. Se la lanciasse adesso, se facesse un lancio lungo, che arrivi dall’altra parte del campo, con una traiettoria perfetta e una perfetta mira, forse -non cambierebbe nulla. Lo sa. Ma forse. Tobio ha capito che deve lasciare la palla. Ha capito che la deve rimettere al suo posto. Ha capito anche che deve prendere un respiro profondo e capire. Non ha però capito che cosa dovrebbe capire. E perché non può rimanere sul campo un pochino di tempo in più. Non tanto. Solo un pochino. Il tempo per un lancio. Il tempo per abituare la mano alla palla.   
  
La fa rimbalzare. Prima giù. Poi di nuovo nella sua mano. E la palla sembra capire che cosa Tobio vuole che lei faccia. Non c’è bisogno di una terza persona. Non c’è bisogno di nessuno che spieghi niente. E a Tobio piace la pallavolo. Gli piace toccare la palla. Gli piace lanciarla in aria. Gli piace anche come quello che succede nella sua mente, con un pochino di sforzo e con tanto sudore, succede anche nella realtà. È una cosa che capisce. Fa rimbalzare la palla una seconda volta. Devono chiudere la palestra.   
  
Ha fatto di tutto per non doversene andare prima. Ha detto che avrebbe aiutato a ripulire il campo, a chiudere la rete. Ha aiutato anche a rimettere in ordine i coni che hanno usato per l’allenamento, che avrebbe pulito le palle. Che avrebbe controllato personalmente che le palle fossero gonfie abbastanza, e tante altre cose. Non gli dà fastidio. Fa parte della sua routine. È una cosa che capisce. E che ama. Lo ha detto tante volte e lo ha fatto tante volte. E questa è l’ultima palla che ha controllato, l’ultima che ha pulito.   
  
Kindaichi lo ha seguito, sbuffando, neanche fosse un bambino che non sa cosa fare, o dove andare. Era con lui mentre Tobio riponeva le scope nello sgabuzzino, era con lui quando Tobio ha preso uno straccio per pulire le palle, era con lui quando stava chiudendo la rete del campo, con l’aiuto di Kunimi. Non si stacca mai. E tutte le volte che Tobio rimane fino a tardi ad aiutare a mettere in ordine, sbuffa e sbatte i piedi, come se fosse costretto, per qualche motivo, a rimanere anche lui.  
  
Tobio non ha mai costretto nessuno a fare niente.   
  
Se Kindaichi vuole rimanere qui, allora tanto vale che lo faccia perché vuole rendersi utile, e non per qualche strano e capriccioso motivo. Non capisce per quale motivo Kindaichi dovrebbe rimanere lì, se non gli piace rimanere lì. E gli ha fatto la stessa domanda più e più volte, ma Kindaichi non ha mai risposto. Come se Tobio dovesse già sapere la risposta. Beh. Lui non la sa. Per questo non gli importa che stia sulla porta della palestra, e che continui a chiamarlo. Tobio non è una sua responsabilità solo perché sono compagni di classe. Tobio non è una responsabilità di nessuno.   
  
Fa rimbalzare la palla una terza volta. La palla va giù. La palla torna tra le sue mani. E Kindaichi sospira. Quello che Tobio vorrebbe fare adesso è -giocare.   
  
Vuole giocare a pallavolo. Non lo può fare da solo. Dovrebbe andare verso un muro e far rimbalzare lì la palla. Vorrebbe giocare con qualcuno, però. E Kindaichi è qui. Si è seduto davanti alla porta, con un ginocchio su e una smorfia addolorata, nemmeno fosse sottoposto a qualche tipo di tortura. Non riesce a stare fermo. Quando guarda Tobio, poi, sembra che gli inizi a prudere il sedere, perché cambia posizione, si guarda intorno, sospira. Tobio vuole giocare con lui, adesso. Non perché Kindaichi sia poi così speciale o importante. Kindaichi si trova lì. E quindi Tobio si chiede se possono giocare insieme.  
  
Guarda la palla, in silenzio. La fa girare tra le sue mani. Forse, se trovasse le parole giuste, il tono giusto, potrebbe chiedere a Kindaichi di giocare con lui. E forse Kindaichi potrebbe dirgli di sì. Che anche lui vuole giocare. E potrebbero -giocare insieme. Solo che Tobio non trova le parole. È una cosa difficile da fare. Dovrebbe spiegare che non devono proprio giocare nella palestra, perché, beh, hanno smontato tutto, quindi non è proprio quello il fatto. Potrebbero giocare fuori, all’aperto. Magari al parco. E non sarebbe nemmeno niente di troppo complicato. Un modo per... Dovrebbe solo chiedere se vuole giocare con lui. Perché Kindaichi dovrebbe dirgli di no? Non c’è un vero e proprio motivo.  
  
Quindi si gira verso il suo compagno di classe, prende un respiro profondo. Se tiene le frasi semplici, allora non dovrebbe creare nessuna incomprensione. Se riesce a non dire cose in più, o a giustificarsi, solo a fare la domanda, dovrebbe andare tutto bene.   
  
A Tobio piace veramente molto giocare a pallavolo. Toccare la palla. Lanciarla. È un po’ triste quando nessuno la prende, quella palla. E quindi, forse, potrebbe, se volesse, se trovasse un pochino di coraggio, o le parole giuste, potrebbe...  
  
“Kindaichi” inizia, continuando a guardare la palla. La stringe un pochino di più tra le dita. Sente la pressione che sta mettendo sui polpastrelli. E aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia, perché non ha mai chiesto a nessuno di giocare, quindi questa sarebbe la sua primissima volta. È un po’ agitato. Non tanto. Giusto un pochino. “Vorresti...?” Non riesce a finire la frase. Sente un nodo alla gola e quell’orgoglio che non gli fa chiedere aiuto durante le lezioni, o i compiti in classe prende il sopravvento. Lui vorrebbe davvero giocare, adesso. Con qualcuno. Per lo meno,_ contro_ qualcuno.  
  
Kindaichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza in piedi. Si infila le mani nella tasca della tuta. Ha uno sguardo. Ci dovrebbe essere un aggettivo, ma Tobio non riesce a capire quale. Kindaichi ha un’espressione e forse potrebbe aiutarlo a sapere che cosa pensa o prova. Se anche Kindaichi vuole giocare con lui. E Tobio lo osserva e si chiede se, in effetti, Kindaichi voglia giocare con lui. La mamma dice che ci sono modi per capire quello che le persone pensano, anche se non parlano. Mamma dice che è una tecnica molto complicata e che non tutti possono usarla. Ma con un pochino di pratica, lui anche potrà sapere che cosa pensano le altre persone. Basta guardare. Basta osservare nei punti giusti. E come tu puoi capire gli altri, anche gli altri possono capire quello che tu provi. Per questo, non per altro, un po’ ci spera.  
  
Solo che Kindaichi ruota gli occhi e mormora: “Dai.” Poi gli si avvicina, per prendergli la palla dalle mani. Per un breve istante, Tobio pensa, immagina, spera, che Kindaichi abbia capito quello che lui stava pensando. Che anche Kindaichi voglia giocare con lui e che, per qualche stranissima confusione della vita, i suoi pensieri si siano sincronizzati con quelli di Kindaichi. Ma non ci spera tantissimo. Non per davvero. E Kindaichi gli prende la palla dalle mani e inclina un pochino la testa, con quell’espressione che, vista da vicino, sembra essere molto stanca. “Andiamo a casa, Kageyama” gli dice a bassa voce.   
  
Tobio abbassa lo sguardo. Lancia un’occhiata al campo vuoto della palestra. E poi di nuovo uno sguardo a Kindaichi. Annuisce piano. Kindaichi posa una mano sulla schiena di Tobio e lo spinge via, mentre si incamminano verso la porta. Il campo è sempre più lontano. La voglia di parlare si affievolisce sempre di più.   
  
Per qualche motivo, Tobio si sente davvero triste.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tobio si sveglia tutte le mattine molto presto.   
  
Non lo fa perché abbia voglia di svegliarsi presto. A Tobio piace davvero tanto dormire, è rinvigorente dormire. Dormire ti fa svegliare pieno di forze e vedi le cose meglio, capisci le cose più velocemente. Poi, dormire in sé è forse una delle migliori esperienze in questo mondo. Tobio ne è sicuro. E nonostante questo, si sveglia presto la mattina. Lo fa perché, per qualche strampalato motivo, al suo corpo piace svegliarsi presto, per poi addormentarsi ovunque e in continuazione per tutta la giornata.   
  
E la mamma è abituata alle sue abitudini. E tutti dicono che sono abitudini strane, ma Tobio non sa che cosa sia un’abitudine che non sia strana, allora. La mattina si sveglia presto, sbadiglia, scende dal letto e si prepara per andare a fare una corsa veloce, prima di prepararsi per andare a scuola. Oppure si allena a casa. C’è un piccolo giardino dietro casa. Lo usa sempre. Lo usava sempre con la mamma. A volte, ci mangiava anche, lì.  
  
All’inizio, passava il tempo poco prima di andare a scuola con suo papà. Quindi forse è più giusto dire che lo usava sempre con la mamma, e prima ancora lo usava con il papà. E a passarci davanti adesso, mentre sbadiglia e trascina i piedi per arrivare in bagno, si chiede se continuerà a usare questo giardino per molto. E se avesse dovuto invitare Kindaichi a giocare a pallavolo in quel giardino. Si sente inquieto quando questo pensiero gli passa per la testa. Non sembra giusto. Non sembra una cosa che dovrebbe fare. Gli sembra che gli debba venire mal di testa. Però non può giocare a pallavolo contro nessuno. Ha bisogno di qualcuno contro cui andare. A cui lanciare la palla. Lo faceva con mamma, prima.  
  
E forse al suo corpo piace svegliarsi presto perché c’è stato un momento in cui suo papà posava una mano sulla sua spalla e la scuoteva un pochino e lo svegliava e lo portava all’aperto, in giardino, e Tobio con gli occhi socchiusi rimaneva lì, a stropicciarsi gli occhi e a cercare di capire che cosa dovevano fare. E papà a volte sorrideva.  
  
La mamma ha preso con efficacia il posto del papà. La mamma è più pratica. Più veloce. Più gentile. E papà che è andato via è stato solo un effetto collaterale di qualcosa che in realtà Tobio non ha capito, ma che non gli ha lasciato nessun vuoto. Non perché non abbia provato affetto verso di lui. Non perché non abbia fatto di tutto per farsi capire. Non perché non pensasse fosse importante. Ma perché, semplicemente, se n’è andato così lentamente, allontanandosi con così tanta lentezza, che Tobio non se n’è reso conto. E si aspetta ancora oggi che lui torni a casa, uno di questi giorni, e che rientri nella loro vita con la stessa delicatezza.   
  
Piano piano. Come se niente fosse mai cambiato. Come se tutto si potesse aggiustare. Anche se Tobio non sa che cosa sia questo tutto che si dovrebbe sistemare.  
  
Durante le mattine con papà, Tobio non ricorda molto bene che cosa facesse. Forse giocavano. Forse invece rimanevano in silenzio e per questo a Tobio piaceva svegliarsi presto. Non gli è mai piaciuto parlare tantissimo. A volte le parole lo confondono e a volte non riesce a seguire un discorso troppo lungo, perché, ugh, perde la concentrazione, perde la voglia, perde l’energia. Stare in silenzio con qualcuno a cui vuole bene, o comunque stare a proprio agio con una persona a cui vuoi bene è una cosa bella. E Tobio amava suo padre, anche se lui lo trovava strano. Anche se continuava a parlare tantissimo, a non farsi capire, e sembrava farlo di proposito. E stare in silenzio, gli sembra un buon modo per passare il tempo. Ogni tanto alzavano le braccia e papà diceva che quello era un saluto al sole. Tobio non capisce davvero che cosa fosse quello che facevano in giardino, ma gli piaceva salutare il sole.  
  
Non lo saluta da molto tempo, il sole. Forse dovrebbe farlo. Ma non ricorda come. Sbadiglia di nuovo, mentre si passa una mano sul viso e poi, semplicemente, così, si lascia trasportare dall’abitudine. Perché ci sono cose che non cambiano e cose che cambiano e cose che ti fanno andare avanti. L’abitudine, la routine, non fa paura. Protegge. Quindi si allunga a prendere il suo spazzolino, con gli occhi socchiusi. E sbadiglia ancora.   
  
Tobio sa che è stata una delle prime mattine in cui papà non era con lui, che sua mamma gli ha messo una palla in mano. Tobio aveva, più o meno, sei o sette anni.   
  
Ha imparato a parlare tardi. I bambini dicevano che era strano. E Tobio si è staccato dalla gonna di sua mamma ancora più tardi. Perché non gli piaceva il cambiamento e perché il cambiamento è difficile ed era sicuro che la mamma lo capisse, che lo proteggesse, in qualche modo. Ancora non sa come, però. Ma è stata la mamma a mettergli una palla in mano. Gli aveva anche sorriso. E Tobio l’aveva guardata e poi aveva guardato la palla. E si era chiesto cosa ci fosse di così bello in una palla (lui voleva salutare il sole). Lo ha scoperto quasi subito. Cosa era bello.  
  
E adesso lei non ha più tempo per giocare con lui, la mattina. Ma lui è un bambino grande. Può accettarlo senza problemi, questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È difficile stare svegli durante le lezioni. E Tobio sbadiglia, cercando di tirare su la testa e di non stropicciarsi gli occhi.   
  
Tobio non è uno di quei ragazzi che si divertono ad andare male a scuola. Non gli piace certo andare a prendere i suoi compiti e vedere delle cifre così basse e sicuramente non gli piacciono gli sguardi dei professori che parlano di un’intelligenza e di Tobio che sembra solo essere pigro e poi altre cose sulla vita che non è la pallavolo e altro. Non gli piace perché è costretto, in quei momenti, ad ascoltare e fingere di capire e fingere che le cose che gli dicono non diventino quell’ammasso senza senso e forma nella sua testa, a cui non riesce a dare un senso, non riesce a srotolare le parole. E queste sono cose che gli succedono in continuazione, è vero, ma gli sembra peggio, quando prende un’insufficienza. Ci tiene a dire che non è una sua scelta, in realtà, questo suo comportamento.   
  
È per colpa di quell’ammasso che gli si crea in testa che, di solito, non riesce a seguire le lezioni. Ci sono troppe parolone, troppi termini che non conosce, troppe cose che non capisce. E, non sa come succede, ma allora la sua testa decide di staccarsi e il suo corpo diventa stanco e guardare il cielo non basta, ricordarsi che si trova a scuola non basta. La cosa peggiore è che non riesce a spiegarlo. Quando prova a far capire che cosa gli passa per la testa a un professore, allora arrivano tantissime informazioni e non sa come usare certe parole e non sa come mettere insieme una frase.   
  
Ha rinunciato a far capire cosa pensa tanto tempo fa. Almeno agli adulti. Era vero che soltanto la mamma lo riusciva a capire. Ma la mamma non può stare sempre con lui. La nonna continua a ripeterlo, con un sorriso, come se questo potesse convincere lui o la mamma della verità delle sue parole. Tobio ha già quattordici anni. L’anno prossimo andrà al liceo. Deve essere un pochino più indipendente. Deve iniziare a capire come farsi capire in altri modi, da solo. E, nonna dice sempre, mamma gli ha dato dei buoni elementi per iniziare. Tobio, dice sempre la nonna, è più forte, più intelligente, più tante cose, di quello che gli danno credito di essere. Però la nonna non lo sa che cosa vuol dire cercare di dire A e vedere come tutti capiscano B. O quando le persone iniziano a dire cose che sembrano venire da un altro alfabeto, che Tobio non ha mai visto, che Tobio non è sicuro di riuscire a capire o a scrivere.  
  
A volte si addormenta in classe e quando si sveglia, tutti intorno a lui parlottano velocemente, o mangiano allegramente. E a lui sembra davvero strano. Perché mentre i suoi occhi si devono di nuovo abituare alla luce, mentre lui non vede bene e cerca di riconoscere alcune forme, c’è questo rumore intorno a lui, di persone che non capisce e di risate che non sa da che cosa provengano. E lui è un po’ intorpidito, mentre sbadiglia e guarda fuori dalla finestra della classe e pensa che, beh, forse per la prossima ora riuscirà a rimanere sveglio e non si dovrà più preoccupare di questo momento di risveglio. Tutto rimane molto confuso.   
  
E comunque, nessuno si è mai avvicinato a lui, in classe. Lo lasciano stare, da solo, al suo banco, a fare cose che loro dicono di non capire. Tobio, paradossalmente, questo comportamento lo può capire e accettare. Ma non è comunque una cosa di cui vuole parlare con la mamma. Farebbe sentire male entrambi, parlarne.   
  
Ci sono momenti in cui gli sembra di sentire su di sé lo sguardo di Kindaichi, quando sono in classe. Ad esempio adesso.  
  
Tobio non sa esattamente che cosa pensa di ottenere Kindaichi da lui. Non sa che cosa voglia. Ha sperato che volesse essere suo amico, ma ultimamente gli sembra che non sia questo. Tobio non ha molti amici. Perché è difficile parlare con lui, è difficile farsi ascoltare, è difficile, dicono sempre, avere la sua attenzione per tanto tempo. Per avere degli amici devi avere dei requisiti minimi. Che Tobio non ha. E lui, dicono, a volte -ha sentito che dicono agli altri, ma mai a lui personalmente,_ lui_ preferisce stare da solo. Lo ha detto Kindaichi a un loro compagno di squadra. Che preferisce stare seduto al banco da solo, che preferisce non mangiare con nessuno, che preferisce uscire dalla classe da solo, che preferisce pulire le attrezzature da solo. E che loro gli danno fastidio, quando cercano di aiutarlo, anche se è un loro compito.  
  
In realtà -a Tobio non danno fastidio le persone. Almeno. Crede. Crede che le persone non gli diano fastidio. Non si sente malissimo in mezzo a tante persone, non importa che non lo capiscano, non importa che lui non li capisca. Non gli dà fastidio il rumore. Non sempre. Non così spesso come tutti pensano. Le persone -però forse il punto è che alle persone non interessa averlo accanto. E nemmeno questo è un grande problema, perché, beh, a Tobio non ha mai veramente fatto tanta paura la solitudine. Non crede, almeno, che gli abbia mai fatto tanta paura la solitudine. Non è sicuro. Ma non pensa davvero che potrebbe essere un problema. No. Non può esserlo davvero.  
  
Tobio non ha davvero capito che cosa vuole Kindaichi da lui. Non ricambia lo sguardo, perché non sa cosa potrebbe succedere, se lo facesse. Posa la guancia sulla mano e guarda fuori dalla finestra. Vuole essere suo amico? C’è un bel sole, fuori dalla classe. Vuole essere un buon compagno di squadra? Tobio ha voglia di bere del latte alla fragola. Un buon vicino? Tobio pensava di poterlo considerare un amico. Forse perché la definizione di amico ancora non l’ha capita molto bene e forse perché la mamma diceva sempre di guardare le spalle i suoi amici come loro guardavano le sue spalle. E con amici intendeva Kindaichi. Tobio doveva averlo considerato così perché si era fidato di una definizione data da qualcun altro. Anche per questo non vuole parlare di queste cose alla mamma.  
  
Non funziona così, ha scoperto. Non sono le altre persone a dirti che cosa sei e che rapporto hai con gli altri. Devi deciderlo tu. Anche se è difficile.  
  
Ogni tanto Kindaichi lo fissa e Tobio non riconosce l’espressione, okay, ma non crede sia di odio. Non ne è sicuro, ma non pensa che sia un’espressione ostile. Non sembra l’espressione di qualcuno che vuole fargli del male, anche se Tobio non ne può essere poi così sicuro. Non pensa che voglia giocare con lui a pallavolo, però. Non pensa di poterlo invitare a casa sua e portarlo sul retro a giocare, dove lo portavano la mamma e il papà.   
  
La cosa peggiore di questa storia è che Tobio un po’ lo considerava un amico. Un compagno di squadra, che in un certo senso è un amico. Dovrebbe esserlo, no?  
  
Tobio si gratta la nuca, annoiato. Ha voglia di bere latte alla fragola. Pensa che andrà a bere latte alla fragola. Si alza in piedi. Tira un pochino su col naso. Infila le mani nella tasca della divisa. E sbadiglia di nuovo. Sente lo sguardo di Kindaichi che lo segue fino a quando non esce dall’aula. Tobio si inumidisce le labbra e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non capisce che cosa voglia Kindaichi da lui.   
  
Kindaichi deve averglielo detto, ma lui non deve aver ascoltato, non deve aver capito. È orrendo che tutte le volte, tutte le dannate volte, che prova a comunicare va a finire così. Non le capisce le altre persone. Le altre persone non capiscono lui. È come vivere con gli occhi chiusi. Al buio. Completamente al buio. Senza riuscire a distinguere visi e forme. Senza avere nemmeno un’ancora a cui tornare. È orrendo. Non gli piace. Ma non riesce a scappare. Gli altri ci vedono. Gli altri ci vedono? Perché lui no?  
  
Tobio non aveva paura del buio, da piccolo. Ha iniziato ad averne paura, più o meno, a quattordici anni. Non aveva paura nemmeno di rimanere da solo, prima. Ha iniziato ad averne paura a quattordici anni.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mamma prova ad aiutarlo a studiare per gli esami d’ammissione al liceo.   
  
Si siede sempre molto pazientemente accanto a lui, con le gambe unite e un ciuffo nero che gli cade sul viso, e gli dice che andrà tutto bene, se è veramente quello che vuole fare. Tobio detesta studiare. Troppe parole. Troppe frasi. Prova a imparare a memoria la maggior parte delle nozioni. Poi le ripete. Imparare a memoria è più facile di capire perfettamente che cosa la mamma, o i professori, possono star cercando di dirgli. Mamma non perde mai la pazienza. Non gli grida mai contro. Spiega le cose con frasi corte. Gli insegna delle parole che prima non capiva. Quando la mamma spiega, lui capisce. Almeno. Crede di capire.  
  
“Vuoi andare alla Shiratorizawa perché è forte?” gli chiede lei, giocherellando con la penna.   
  
Tobio ci pensa, alzando lo sguardo dal suo quaderno, per guardare il muro davanti a sé. Sì. Beh. La Shiratorizawa è forte. Sì. Lui vuole giocare con persone forti. _Contro_ persone forti. Torna a fissare il quaderno e annuisce piano. Deve imparare più cose a memoria. Deve memorizzare per entrare in squadra. Deve giocare ancora meglio, per avere una raccomandazione. Deve essere più veloce. Deve essere più intelligente. Deve essere più forte. E forse poi questo buio che sembra seguirlo scomparirà. Forse.   
  
La mamma gli dà un bacio sulla testa. “Le persone forti” gli dice a bassa voce. “Credo proprio che le persone forti capiscano.”  
  
Tobio annuisce ancora, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. In fondo, la differenza tra mamma e papà è che lei è forte, lui no. Ha senso quello che gli ha detto. Ha senso.   
  
A Tobio non dà tantissimo fastidio stare da solo. Essere lasciato solo però sì. E crede che, non lo sa perché, ma sente che sarà lasciato solo molto presto. Vuole solo trovare delle persone forti, allora, contro cui andare. Una squadra è fatta di competizioni e rivalità, certo non di amicizia. Tobio vuole essere forte e, per esserlo, deve stare trai più forti.  
  
Quindi aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia e cerca di continuare a memorizzare. Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_04.12 (-. --- -. ...- . -.. --- -. .. . -. - .)_**  
  
Fa questo sogno la prima volta dopo aver perso l’ultimo torneo alle medie. Lo fa dopo essere stato messo in panchina. Lo fa dopo essere stato abbandonato, da solo, dimenticato, con un asciugamano in testa e i pugni chiusi. Dopo essersi quasi messo a piangere davanti a tutti perché lui voleva continuare a giocare. Lui voleva rimanere in campo. Voleva lanciare ancora la palla.  
  
Non si è mai sentito così.   
  
La mamma gli ha spiegato che molto spesso i sogni sono collegati a quello che abbiamo fatto durante la giornata. Quindi è normale che Tobio sogni molto spesso di giocare a pallavolo. È anche normale che sogni con così tanta frequenza la mamma. Messa così, Tobio, prima di addormentarsi, non ha fatto altro che pensare a quanto brutta fosse stata la giornata, a quanto fosse stato brutto lanciare la palla e non vedere nessuno dall’altra parte che fosse pronta a prenderla, pronto a schiacciare per lui. E Tobio ha anche pensato che è bruttissimo rimanere soli.   
  
Avrebbe dovuto avere un incubo quella sera, allora. Addormentandosi, forse non avrebbe per nulla sognato.  
  
È un sogno strano questo, certo, ma almeno non è un incubo.   
  
Tobio adora dormire, ma la notte in cui ha fatto questo sogno ci ha messo così tanto a chiudere gli occhi e ad addormentarsi, che pensava che il sogno facesse parte della realtà. Non è davvero sicuro di essersi addormentato. Non è sicuro di essersi sdraiato o di aver poggiato la testa. Non è sicuro di aver chiuso gli occhi, ma ha questa vaga sensazione di essersi alzato dal letto e di essere andato in giardino, scalzo, senza nemmeno mettersi dei calzini o le scarpe. E c’è una palla.  
  
La palla rotola tra le sue mani, mentre Tobio si accovaccia e si guarda intorno. Conosce il giardino dietro casa così bene, che non ha bisogno di guardarsi intorno. C’è la mamma. Dall’altra parte del giardino, c’è la mamma, che ha lasciato cadere la palla per terra e sta guardando dall’altra parte. Che non guarda Tobio. Ed è strano. E non è come le cose vanno normalmente.  
  
Ai piedi di Tobio c’è della terra, un pochino di erba, che ha dimenticato di tagliare, nonostante la sua mamma non faccia che ripeterglielo. Tobio sta aspettando la luna giusta per farlo. Di solito taglia l’erba alta in un certo momento del mese, perché quando era piccolo suo nonno gli ha detto che, esattamente come gli esseri umani anche le piante hanno i loro ritmi, le loro vite e il momento in cui devono morire. Gli ha detto di seguire il calendario della luna, che così non si sarebbe sbagliato e non avrebbe fatto arrabbiare nessuna pianta. E, nel sogno, le piante gli fanno il solletico ai piedi, facendolo indietreggiare un pochino, con la palla ben stretta tra le mani.  
  
Appena Tobio indietreggia, si forma una crepa nel bel mezzo del giardino. All’inizio è una crepa leggera. Lui nemmeno se ne rende conto. Rimane a guardare la sua mamma, che non si gira, che non lo vuole guardare, nonostante lui stia cercando di chiamarla. Nei sogni, Tobio non ha mai voce. Sono anni che non ha voce. Ma, sempre nei sogni, per qualche motivo, la sua mamma lo sente sempre. Quindi, anche se non esce nessun suono, anche se non si sente quel grido, lui continua a chiamarla, tenendo stretta a sé la palla. Mamma, mamma, cerca di continuare a ripetere, ma lei non lo sente. E Tobio si guarda le mani, che gli tremano un pochino, prima di rendersi conto che la crepa tra lui e la sua mamma si sta formando, sta diventando sempre più profonda. Sempre di più. Ancora di più.   
  
Tobio prova a gridare. Non esce niente dalla sua bocca. Tobio prova a gridare di nuovo e gli inizia a fare male la gola da quanto sta gridando. E la crepa è diventata così profonda da non riuscire più a vederne la fine. Non è possibile saltare. Non è più possibile andare dalla mamma. E forse per questo lei non riesce più a sentirlo.  
  
Tobio si avvicina il più possibile al burrone. Chiude gli occhi. Prova a gridare ancora una volta e non c’è nessun suono. Non esce nessun suono. Non riesce a parlare, a gridare, non riesce nemmeno a respirare e il burrone diventa sempre più profondo. E la mamma non si muove. La mamma continua a guardare da un’altra parte. Mentre il cuore di Tobio diventa più pesante, i polmoni più piccoli.  
  
È da solo. Non c’è nessuno con lui. Ha questa consapevolezza. Ha solo la sua palla. La palla che gli ha dato la mamma. La palla che doveva connetterlo con gli altri. La palla che…  
  
Dovrebbe lanciarla. Lanciare la palla. Connettersi con la mamma attraverso la palla che lei gli ha donato. Alzare la palla.  
  
Tobio stringe la palla tra le mani e annuisce lentamente. Non sa se la mamma si girerà a guardarlo, non sa se riuscirà a sentirlo. Però è un modo per provarci. Non riesce a pensare di rimanere senza fare nulla. Quindi lancia in alto la palla in aria e prende un respiro profondo e prega dentro di sé perché qualcuno veda quella palla, perché ci sia qualcuno per raccoglierla, perché non sopporta l’idea di stare da solo, adesso. Perché lui prima aveva un posto in cui aveva una ragione, un posto in cui le persone non potevano lasciarlo da solo, ma adesso non c’è più.  
  
Ha paura. E quindi prega, anche se è completamente irrazionale, pregare ora come ora.  
  
Quando la palla tocca i suoi polpastrelli, quando Tobio la alza e chiude gli occhi, c’è una piccola luce. Non è tanto intensa. Non è nemmeno tanto visibile. Ma c’è. E ci sono dei rumori di passi che diventano sempre più forti e sempre più veloci. Tobio si gira per guardare chi può essere, ma non riesce a vedere subito il viso. Solo i capelli di un colore -sembrano brillare. Nello stesso modo in cui brillava, tanto tempo fa, Tobio, in quel sogno, con suo padre. Quel ragazzo brilla. Quel ragazzo corre. Quel ragazzo salta. Vola. Quel ragazzo raccoglie la palla di Tobio.   
  
Quel ragazzo basso coi capelli _arancioni_ vola. Salta. _Vola_.   
  
E per un momento, uno soltanto, Tobio perde il respiro, si gira, grida: “_Bella schiacciata_!” E poi si porta le mani davanti alle labbra, perché è uscito da qualcosa. Era la sua voce. Per un attimo ha brillato anche lui. Uno soltanto, certo, ma ha brillato. Ed è un momento perfetto, questo. L’unico motivo per cui non se la sente di dire che ha avuto un incubo. Perché le cose poi sono andate -lui ha potuto parlare.  
  
E il ragazzo atterra dall’altra parte del burrone che si è aperto tra Tobio e la mamma. Non si gira. Così com’è comparso, scompare. Come se avesse già fatto tutto quello che doveva fare e adesso non deve aggiungere nient’altro. Non parla. Non dice niente, ma, per un attimo, a Tobio è sembrato che per un attimo abbia vibrato sulla sua stessa frequenza. Come se la palla avesse veramente connesso Tobio a qualcun altro. Come se avessero comunicato e non importasse niente della capacità di parlare. Avevano comunicato.  
  
Ci riprova poi, Tobio. A parlare. Apre la bocca e vorrebbe gridare qualcosa, anche se quel ragazzo non c’è più. Non ci riesce. Ma ha parlato. Ha detto una frase. Ha parlato. Ha vibrato sulla stessa frequenza di qualcun altro. E questo basta. Per adesso. Crede.   
  
Ha parlato. E la mamma si è girata, sorridendo e aprendo le braccia, per invitarlo affettuosamente da lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_05.12 (-. --- -. ... . -. - --- -. .. . -. - .)_**  
  
Tobio sbadiglia annoiato subito dopo una lezione di inglese particolarmente noiosa, o difficile, o entrambe le cose. Ha gli occhi che gli si chiudono e vorrebbe aver continuato a dormire per un altro po’, invece di svegliarsi in continuazione perché la professoressa ogni tanto passa accanto a lui e lo scuote sulla spalla, per tenerlo sveglio.  
  
Ci sono troppe nozioni da ricordare e troppe persone nuove da zittire, in quella classe. A volte diventa troppo, per lui, continuare a stare lì in mezzo, ma solo perché ancora non si è abituato al nuovo ambiente. Ci vuole ancora un po’. Pensa di potersi adattare velocemente. E ha avuto il permesso dalla professoressa di alzarsi, a volte e prendere dell’aria, quando pensa che ci siano troppi rumori. È una professoressa gentile. Tobio non si è dovuto alzare e andarsene nemmeno una volta. E si addormenta, è vero, ma non subito dopo l’inizio della lezione. Sono progressi. Lo vuole dire a mamma, ora che ci pensa. Gli piace raccontare dei suoi progressi alla mamma. O delle cose che trova semplici.  
  
La vita al liceo, Tobio pensava, sarebbe stata molto più difficile. È vero che è appena iniziata, ma ha trovato un posto in cui giocare a pallavolo e un’adulta sembra riuscire forse non a capire ma a intuire un pochino i pensieri di Tobio sì. E, forse sembrerà poco, ma per Tobio è più che sufficiente per poter vivere. Anche per essere felice, a dirla tutta. Forse la vita al liceo che lui e la mamma tanto temevano è semplicemente vita. Forse Tobio è sorprendentemente bravo a vivere.  
  
Tobio arriccia il naso. Qualcuno lo guarda. Adesso. Non sa da dove.  
  
I ragazzi delle sua classe non si avvicinano a parlare. Questo è abbastanza familiare. Tobio sbadiglia di nuovo. Potrebbe alzarsi a prendere del latte alle macchinette al piano terra. Non gli darebbe fastidio sgranchirsi un pochino le gambe. È stato seduto per molto tempo. E non ha mantenuto una postura composta. In effetti, un pochino gli fa male la schiena e non se n’era reso nemmeno conto. Si chiede se al piano terra, davanti alle macchinette e alla palestra, ci saranno dei suoi compagni di squadra che si allenano, come l’ultima volta.   
  
Non che gli importi, in realtà. È solo curiosità.   
  
Qualcuno lo sta comunque osservando qui e adesso. Come Kindaichi lo ha osservato per tutti gli anni di medie. Nello stesso modo. O forse in modo diverso. Il problema è che Tobio non riesce a capire chi sia. Perché è sicuro di non conoscere nessuno in classe. Nell’ultimo mese ha sentito molte ragazze mormorare che è carino ma che fa una faccia paurosa e che quindi non si avvicinerebbero mai a lui. Poi i ragazzi hanno semplicemente deciso di ignorarlo. Che è una scelta. Se c’è davvero qualcuno che in questo momento sta fissandolo, adesso e qui -a Tobio viene un pochino la pelle d’oca a pensare che forse la cosa migliore è davvero alzarsi e andare ad affrontare chiunque sia, per capire qualunque cosa questa persona voglia.  
  
Quindi spinge indietro la sedia e si alza in piedi. Non ci sono teste che si girano verso di lui e nessuno sembra averlo seguito con lo sguardo e questo è davvero un bene. Vuol dire che Tobio stava solo seguendo delle vecchie abitudini e che aveva riportato una vecchia sensazione in un posto nuovo. Almeno. Lui pensa che sia così, fino a che non si gira verso la porta per trovarsi il nanerottolo della sua squadra, Hinata, coi pugni chiusi e una stranissima posa.   
  
Tiene le ginocchia leggermente piegate, come se dovesse scattare a molla. E Tobio lo osserva con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non sa esattamente che cosa dovrebbe dire a questo punto e non sa nemmeno che cosa dovrebbe fare.   
  
C’è un ragazzo che lancia uno sguardo veloce alla porta e poi forma una perfetta o, prima di girarsi verso Tobio e sorridere gentilmente. “Un tuo amico è venuto a trovarti, Kageyama” gli dice, come se ci fosse il bisogno che qualcuno sottolineasse la situazione. Tobio si gira di scatto verso di lui, rendendosi conto della sua presenza e risponde comunque con un cenno della testa, per ringraziarlo e il ragazzo sembra essere soddisfatto così, visto che si gira e torna a parlare con le persone intorno al suo banco.  
  
Tobio si muove verso Hinata e non sa quello che succederà dopo, ma pensa di poterlo scoprire.   
  
“Tu giocavi con un asso, vero?” gli chiede, gridando e tirandosi in avanti. Non lo saluta nemmeno. “C’era un asso nella tua vecchia squadra. Come si chiamava? Era bravo?” Si tira di nuovo indietro quando vede Tobio continuare a camminare per uscire dalla classe. Saltella quasi, verso il corridoio. “Io non ho mai giocato con un asso. È divertente?”  
  
“Non particolarmente” gli risponde finalmente Tobio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Le cose non cambiavano molto perché i miei compagni di squadra erano bravi.” È facile capire Hinata, ha scoperto. Non sa per quale motivo. Non usa delle parole lunghe, non fa delle frasi intricate. Semplicemente parla. È irritante. Usa migliaia di toni diversi. E Tobio lo capisce. Per qualche ragione, lo capisce sempre. “Non credo che sia divertente perdere.”  
  
“Cambiavano le cose se _tu_ eri bravo?” gli chiede Hinata con un enorme sorriso. Non ha molto senso come domanda, quindi Tobio incrocia le braccia e scrolla le spalle. Hinata fa una smorfia, arricciando un pochino il naso. “Io non ho mai giocato con un asso. Non ho mai parlato con nessun asso. Ma se la nostra squadra ne aveva uno, mi piacerebbe incontrarlo.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché voglio incontrare un asso. E questa sarebbe la mia occasione” risponde semplicemente lui, scrollando le spalle. Sta gridando.   
  
“Stai gridando.”  
  
“Uhm” mugugna Hinata, guardandosi intorno e poi ruotando gli occhi. “Okay. Beh. Immagina però. Tu sei un alzatore, giusto? Immagina di non aver mai potuto incontrare una persona che gioca nella tua stessa posizione. Non saresti curioso?”  
  
Tobio ci deve pensare molto intensamente. La situazione di cui parla Hinata, per lui, è completamente inimmaginabile per tantissimi motivi che non vuole nemmeno stare a nominare. Ma immagina molto forte. E pensa che deve essere una vita molto triste una vita in cui non si conoscono dei possibili mentori. Per questo posa una mano sulla testa di Hinata e mormora: “Mi dispiace.”   
  
“Non mi compatire.”  
  
“Mi dispiace _davvero_ tanto.”  
  
“Ho detto di non compatirmi!” grida di nuovo Hinata, alzando un pugno, come se volesse dirgli che è pronto a venire alle mani, per finire la faccenda. Poi sbuffa, incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo. Si morde anche l’interno delle guance. “Mi accompagneresti?” chiede dopo un po’ che ha tenuto il broncio. Sembra starsi sforzando a fare questa domanda. Chissà perché.  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. “Dove?” gli chiede di rimando. Spera che la risposta non sia in bagno. Tobio vuole andare a prendere un po’ di latte. Il bagno sta dall’altra parte dell’edificio e lui non vuole davvero perdere tempo. Poi, che problemi ha Hinata che ogni volta sta in bagno? Deve sempre andare in bagno. Non è una cosa normale. Almeno. Lui non crede che possa essere una cosa normale.  
  
Hinata prende un respiro profondo e continua a non guardarlo negli occhi. Guarda altrove. Il muro accanto alla sua classe non è poi così interessante. Non è nemmeno sporco. Hinata deve sentirsi a disagio per questa storia del bagno. Anche Tobio lo sarebbe, al posto suo. Magari dovrebbe dirgli di andare in infermeria o almeno da un medico per farsi controllare. “A incontrare l’asso dell Karasuno” mormora con la bocca mezza chiusa Hinata, interrompendo i pensieri di Tobio. Tamburella con le dita contro il braccio. Lo fa velocemente. “Non ho mai giocato con un asso. Vorrei poter giocare con un asso. Vorrei almeno parlare con lui. Incontrarlo.”  
  
Tobio rimane in silenzio a guardarlo. Posa una mano sul fianco e fa una smorfia con le labbra. Non sa che cosa voglia questo ragazzo da lui. Non sa nemmeno che cosa dovrebbe aspettarsi, o cosa sia giusto aspettarsi. Il suo compagno di classe lo ha chiamato suo amico. Tobio non farà lo stesso errore due volte. Ha imparato qualcosa dall’esperienza con Kindaichi. Quindi chiede: “E perché chiedi a me di accompagnarti?” Che è una domanda legittima. Si conoscono da poco più di un mese. Giocano nella stessa squadra, è vero, ma più che altro passano il tempo litigando, quando stanno insieme. Tobio capisce Hinata, è una delle poche persone semplici da capire, ma non è detto che Hinata capisca Tobio. Quindi. Perché lui? Tobio saprebbe rispondere perfettamente a una domanda del genere, a ruoli invertiti. Hinata può fare la stessa cosa?  
  
Hinata fa una smorfia strana, come se volesse ridere, ma non potesse. Come se volesse rimarcare una cosa ovvia. E come se Tobio avesse fatto la domanda più stupida in questo mondo. “E a chi altro dovrei chiedere?” Gli risponde con un’altra domanda.   
  
Tobio prova a pensarci. Eh. A chi altro potrebbe chiederlo? I ragazzi più grandi della squadra sembrano non voler toccare il discorso. Nemmeno Nishinoya-san sembra volerne parlare con così tanta spensieratezza. Sicuramente nessuno di loro potrebbe avvicinarlo o portarlo dal famoso asso della Karasuno. E Tsukishima e Yamaguchi sembrano quei tipi di persona a cui non si dovrebbero mai e poi mai chiedere favori, a meno che non ci si voglia trovare in mezzo a qualcosa di più grande di loro. Quindi ha senso. Come risposta, ha senso. Sembra anche essere sincera. “Va bene” risponde alla fine. “Andiamo allora.” Si guarda intorno e indica con l’indice la parte sud della scuola, che sarebbe anche dove si trovano le classi dei terzi.  
  
Hinata sorride. Sorride con tutta la gioia che ha. Sembra brillare di luce propria. Sembra la persona più bella che Tobio abbia mai visto. E lui non riesce a guardarlo, senza sentire, per qualche motivo, un calore alla base del collo e le orecchie andargli in fiamme. Senza sentirsi intorpidito, per qualche secondo, come se prima stesse dormendo e si fosse appena svegliato. Non gli piace questa storia. Deve distogliere lo sguardo. Guardare da un’altra parte. Pensare a qualcos’altro. Hinata salterella. Tobio si concentra sui polpastrelli delle sue mani, che gli vibrano senza tremare.  
  
Tobio starà bene.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tobio cade sul pavimento della palestra e nemmeno se ne rende conto all’inizio. Cade un silenzio innaturale intorno a lui. E forse gli fa un po’ male il sedere, ma non così tanto. Non ha colpito la testa, non si è fatto male alle mani. Anche se non capisce molto bene come ci è finito, in effetti, sul pavimento.   
  
Sugawara-san prima chiude gli occhi, come se si fosse sentito in colpa di quello che è appena successo, poi si gratta la fronte e corre verso di lui a tendergli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
  
La nonna ha sempre detto che dalle mani di una persona si capiscono davvero molte cose.   
  
Si capisce se quella persona ha paura di qualcosa, ad esempio, si capisce se quella persona non ha il controllo delle proprie emozioni, oppure se il controllo ce l’ha. Si capisce, dalle mani, se quella persona è un pensatore, oppure un gran lavoratore manuale. Si capisce se sta bene, se sta male. Se ha freddo, se ha caldo. Se è a suo agio. Se invece non lo è. Ci sono così tante cose che potrebbero dire le mani che Tobio ha perso il conto, ma che sa sono cose importanti. La nonna dice che non deve preoccuparsi di ricordare come se fosse una lista tutto quello che le mani dicono di una persona, perché la maggior parte delle cose di cui lei ha fatto la lista, in un qualche modo, sono dentro di lui, come un istinto che lo protegge. Basta solo farci caso. Basta soltanto che lui si renda conto di quello che lo circonda.   
  
È tutta questione di istinto.  
  
In realtà, questa è una delle cose più difficili che Tobio deve affrontare. Guardarsi intorno. Capire le cose per puro istinto. È facile farlo nella pallavolo, perché, beh, esistono degli schemi. Per quanto un gioco possa essere imprevedibile, o strano, più o meno gli schemi possono spiegargli quello che succederà dopo e, nel peggiore dei casi, perderà un punto, nel migliore dei casi, lo vincerà. Al di fuori della pallavolo è davvero molto più difficile.   
  
Tobio non afferra la mano di Sugawara-san. Si sente un po’ stordito. Era sicuro di essere stato attento e non vede niente per terra che lo abbia fatto inciampare. Nemmeno una buccia di banana, come nei cartoni americani. Niente di niente. Non capisce.   
  
“Si è fatto male?” chiede urlando Hinata e la sua voce rimbomba per tutta la palestra, mentre Tobio scuote la testa. Non si è fatto male. Non si devono preoccupare. È solo un pochino confuso. È strano. Hinata balza verso di lui con una palla in mano. Viene seguito da un po’ tutta la squadra presente in palestra, che non sembra sapere come muoversi. Forse sono tutti confusi quanto Tobio.  
  
“Sua Maestà è inciampato sul suo mantello” ride falsamente Tsukishima. Strano che non l'abbia detto prima. Neanche si fosse prima assicurato che Tobio non si fosse fatto male. Nah. Tsukishima non è un tipo premuroso.  
  
Lo sguardo confuso che Tobio lancia a Sugawara-san deve smuovere un pochino il senso di colpa del suo senpai, che si gratta di nuovo la fronte con le dita e scuote un pochino la testa. “Mi dispiace” gli dice a bassa voce, mentre posa una mano sulla spalla di Tobio. Arriccia un pochino il naso e continua con un: “Doveva essere uno scherzo per Asahi.” La voce si è abbassata un po’. Questo doveva essere un segreto, che adesso viene rivelato a Tobio. E che lui ha ascoltato, forse sì, ma non ha capito in pieno perché...  
  
Tobio dovrebbe stare più attento alle parole che le persone gli dicono. Ma in questo momento gli interessa fino a un certo punto quello che Sugawara-san sta dicendo. Le sue parole non sono così importanti. È concentrato sulla _mano_ di Sugawara-san e dare attenzione a due cose, non vorrebbe dirlo, ma è difficile. Quindi inizia con le cose facili. E con le cose che lo hanno colpito di più.   
  
Le mani di Sugawara-san sono fredde.   
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e si guarda intorno. Sugawara-san sta continuando a parlare. Dice tantissime parole. Troppo velocemente. Troppo complicate. Tobio riesce a sentire qualcosa su uno scherzo, poi le chiavi della palestra, la mattina presto, non riesce a mettere queste tre cose insieme. Forse dovrebbe tenere in considerazione che è stata detta anche la parola cera. Ma non saprebbe davvero in che punto del discorso metterla. Sugawara-san continua a chiedere scusa, però. E Hinata e Tsukishima, che sono gli unici che si sono avvicinati abbastanza da ascoltare la conversazione tra Tobio e Sugawara-san sono completamente presi dal racconto. Tsukishima ha anche incurvato un pochino le labbra in un sorriso, mentre lo ascolta. È difficile vederlo sorridere.  
  
Tobio però riesce a capire di più per davvero da delle mani. Per questo guarda la sua spalla e vede come le unghie di Sugawara-san non siano ben curate, come non siano tagliate o pulite. Le sue unghie sono un po’ tonde, mangiucchiate, le sue dita sono lunghe e rosa intorno alle unghie. E ci sono delle pellicine, soprattutto intorno al pollice, che lui deve aver grattato e grattato. A pensarci bene, il mese in cui Nishinoya-san e Azumane-san sono stati lontani dal club di pallavolo è stato pesante per il capitano e il suo vice. Ed eppure.  
  
Tobio gira di nuovo la testa per continuare a sentire questo rumore di sottofondo, Sugawara-san che continua a raccontare qualcosa e che poi si ferma e stringe un po’ la mano intorno alla spalla di Tobio, come faceva -come faceva qualcuno nella vita di Tobio, ma che adesso non riesce a ricordare. Sugawara-san sorride e gli dice: “Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”  
  
Sembra sincero. Tobio fa un cenno con la testa. Poi la testa la scuote. “Non mi sono fatto male” gli dice, per tranquillizzarlo. Pensa di poter imparare molto da Sugawara-san. Non sa esattamente che cosa. Ma ha come l’impressione che c’è qualcosa di profondo, qualcosa che lui deve assolutamente imparare e che, per adesso, rende Sugawara-san superiore a lui. “Spero che anche Azumane-san cada nello stesso modo” dice, alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Sugawara-san sbuffa una risata, coprendosi le labbra con la mano. Tsukishima fa una smorfia, mentre ruota gli occhi e Hinata scuote la testa. “In realtà, è stato molto pericoloso, Sugawara-san” borbotta Tsukishima, incrociando le braccia.   
  
E Sugawara-san fa una smorfia, allontanandosi da lui. “Cosa sei?” gli chiede. “Un poliziotto?”  
  
Tobio si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, mentre Sugawara-san dà qualche colpo alla pancia di Tsukishima, per giocare, per non farlo preoccupare. Non pensa che nessuno l'abbia notato. All’inizio non aveva notato nemmeno lui di star sorridendo, ma è divertente, ora che ci pensa. Che è caduto in uno scherzo che non doveva essere per lui, e che abbia capito un pochino di più del suo vice-capitano, che Sugawara-san abbia risposto in questo modo a Tsukishima, per zittirlo, che sia partita una specie di battaglia del solletico in cui Tsukishima sta giustamente perdendo e in cui Hinata sembra essere una specie di cheerleader, come nei film americani.  
  
C’è un sacco di rumore. Tobio non riesce a capire la metà delle parole. Ma è divertente.  
  
Alla fine, allora è vero, che a Tobio non piace stare da solo. Gli piacciono le persone intorno a lui. Gli piace questa squadra che non lo ignora, o non lo mette da parte perché crede che così lui stia meglio. Abituarsi a nuovi posti sembra essere molto semplice, adesso. E questa è un’altra cosa che vuole raccontare alla sua mamma. Vuole dirle che nella sua squadra si trova bene. E che pensa di aver trovato qualcuno da cui può imparare alcune cose. Non è sicuro esattamente di che cosa, ma pensa di poter capirlo col tempo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mamma gli posa un lenzuolo sulle spalle e poi si siede vicino a lui.   
  
È stata lei a dirgli che le squadre forti di solito capiscono. Qualche mese fa, Tobio non ci ha fatto nemmeno molto caso a questa sua frase. Non l’aveva capita, ma l’aveva memorizzata. Prende la tazza che la mamma ha lasciato di fronte a lui e bevono insieme tè verde, perché fa parte della loro routine, mentre guardano fuori dalla finestra, il loro giardino in pace, la loro casa illuminata e il vento che soffia, portando un pochino di fresco nelle notti così calde da non farli respirare. E la nonna di solito li accompagna, ma molto spesso preferisce rimanere a letto a guardare quiz televisivi.   
  
Tobio di solito rimaneva in silenzio. Quando era piccolo, non aveva molto da dire o da raccontare. O forse. Pensava di non avere molto da raccontare. Ha il vago ricordo di suo papà. Il vago ricordo delle cose che pensava che non dovessero essere dette ad alta voce. Tobio non parlava molto. Ha ricominciato solo ultimamente a dire qualcosina. Perché quando racconta di quel ragazzo basso che salta metri e metri di altezza e si chiede come possa saltare così in alto, se un giorno anche lui ci riuscirà a farlo, che quando lo guarda Hinata sembra volare e brillare, la mamma sorride sempre. E a Tobio piace quando la mamma sorride.   
  
Non la vuole più rendere triste.  
  
Quando non è entrato nella Shiratorizawa, Tobio ha pianto dalla frustrazione, posando la testa sulle gambe della mamma e lei sembrava essere veramente molto triste. Il punto sta nel fatto che una squadra forte potrebbe capire Tobio. Una squadra debole no. Lo ha detto una volta la mamma. Una squadra forte potrebbe capire. E la mamma sembrava essere triste, quando lui lo aveva detto, mentre gli accarezzava la testa e gli diceva che ci sono persone forti ovunque. Che si sarebbe potuto trovare bene, capito, ovunque. Bastava rimanere forti.  
  
“Mamma” la chiama piano, dopo aver bevuto un pochino del suo tè, mentre posa la tazza davanti a lui. Non fa freddo, ma tiene la coperta che gli ha messo la mamma sulle spalle. E mamma si gira verso di lui. Sorride piano. Inclina un po’ la testa. Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Secondo te, io sono forte?” Perché le persone forti capiscono, hanno detto. Tobio vuole capire.  
  
La mamma gli passa una mano trai capelli, accarezzandolo dolcemente. “Tobio” lo chiama con la stessa solennità che lui ha usato. “Tu sei un ragazzo molto forte. E un giorno diventerai più forte di me. Forse lo sei già.”  
  
Sa un po’ di bugia. Ma a Tobio va bene, come risposta. Torna a bere il suo tè, mentre la mamma gli continua ad accarezzare la testa.   
  
“Un giorno devi portarli qui i tuoi amici” gli dice a bassa voce. Deve essere un segreto tra loro due che Tobio ha degli amici. O forse non deve essere così, ma gli sembra divertente pensarlo. “Porta qua il tuo amico che salta in alto. Giocate qui a pallavolo.”  
  
Questa gli sembra una strana richiesta. Ma a Tobio piacerebbe giocare qui con Hinata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tobio tiene in mano uno straccio e nell’altra mano la palla e ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e le gambe incrociate. Alza lo sguardo soltanto perché Hinata gli mostra la sua palla pulita, tenendola tra le due mani e grida: “Guarda! Ho già finito! Ho vinto io!” Ed è onestamente irritante perché non avevano detto che avrebbero fatto una gara per pulire le palle, quindi fa un grugnito e sfrega il panno contro la palla con più forza, per poi schiaffarla contro la faccia di Hinata, che si butta sul pavimento della palestra, ridendo, per non toccare con la faccia la palla.   
  
Yamaguchi, accanto a lui sorride, ma non prende parte alla gara. Ha il suo lento e cadenzato ritmo, piuttosto e gira la palla tra le mani, per poi mostrarla a Tsukishima e chiedergli: “Secondo te, come fanno a sporcarsi così tanto le palle?” Prima di riporla al suo posto e prenderne un’altra, per continuare a pulire. Tsukishima non risponde. Si limita a scrollare le spalle.   
  
Hinata spinge via Tobio con una gomitata e prende un’altra palla, allungandosi, e Tobio gli si siede vicino, per ricominciare a pulire le palle. “Mia sorella a volte lecca le palle” fa sapere Hinata. “Per questo devo sempre lavarle. Io gioco in giardino, quindi è sempre piena di terra e di erba e di tante altre cose. Quando Natsu doveva mettere i dentini, non faceva che provare a mordere la palla con cui giocavo.”  
  
“E non si è presa nessuna malattia?” chiede Yamaguchi con un mezzo sorriso. “Papà dice che quando ero piccolo ero sempre malato perché mi mettevo tutto in bocca. Immagino che cosa possa succedere a una bambina in mezzo alla campagna.”  
  
“No” risponde Hinata ancora. Alza la palla tra le mani e sorride, inclinando la testa. “Gli Hinata sono fatti di gomma, credo. Anche perché lei mi prepara torte di fango e io continuo a mangiarmele come se niente fosse. Sono tutte proteine. E non abbiamo nemmeno un cane, quindi sono sicuro di non star mangiando pupù di niente.”  
  
“Non credo proprio” borbotta Tsukishima. E Yamaguchi ride piano, scuotendo un pochino la testa. “Magari è per questo che sei così, allora.”  
  
“Così come?”  
  
Tsukishima alza le spalle. Non aggiunge niente. E non servono parole perché Hinata alzi i pugni in aria, lasciando cadere la palla che stava pulendo, mentre Yamaguchi continua a ridere mentre dice a entrambi di calmarsi, che stavano solo parlando. Stavano solo parlando, alla fine.  
  
Tobio non riesce a capire molto bene che cosa stia succedendo, ma sa che ha vinto, perché ha finito di lavare la palla prima di Hinata. Sorride a se stesso, mormora: “Ho vinto.” Lancia un’occhiata a Hinata, che non sembra ancora essere convinto dalle parole di Yamaguchi e che sembra davvero tanto voler fare a botte con Tsukishima e poi la palla sporca per terra. E quindi sorride ancora di più. Gli dà un colpo al fianco, facendogli anche male, probabilmente, ma non importa, perché in questo modo ha la sua attenzione e gli può mostrare la palla e ripete, con una voce ancora più alta: “Ho vinto io.” Per poi vedere come Hinata sbatta le palpebre lentamente, lanci uno sguardo alla sua palla e deglutisca e cerchi di ribattere, solo per poi tornare a sedersi e sbuffare.   
  
A Tobio piacciono queste sue espressioni. Una delle cose particolari di Hinata è che è terribilmente trasparente per quel che riguarda le sue emozioni. Non c’è un secondo gioco, come invece succede con Tsukishima. Hinata è così semplice che quello che vedi è quello che è. E questi cambi di espressione sono così limpidi da stregare ogni volta Tobio, che rimarrebbe a guardarlo per tutta la giornata.   
  
Hinata è facile da capire quasi quanto la pallavolo. Gli piace.  
  
“Voglio la rivincita” mormora col broncio Hinata, tornando a incrociare le gambe. “Hai barato, Kageyama. Mi stavano distraendo. Non è giusto.”  
  
Tobio mette al suo posto la palla, per poi prenderne un’altra. Non lo sta nemmeno ascoltando, si crogiola nella sua vittoria. Nella sua nuova routine. Nella sua trovata compagnia.   
  
Non sa se la Karasuno è davvero una squadra forte. Sa che può diventarlo. E che lui lo può diventare insieme a loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Succede la prima volta, mentre Tobio sta trascinando i piedi fuori dalla palestra e pensa che non vuole andare via, non vuole smettere di giocare, non vuole mettere via le palle. Vuole ancora alzare, vuole ancora ricevere. Vuole ancora giocare. Vorrebbe avere qualcuno con cui giocare. Vorrebbe che ci fosse qualcuno a cui chiedere di rimanere con lui, qualcuno a cui chiedere di restare in campo. Ma non può esserci per davvero una persona così. Quindi dondola tristemente verso la porta. Neanche fosse un condannato a morte durante la sua ultima passeggiata all’aperto.  
  
“Kageyama” lo chiama qualcuno, per fermarlo nella sua lentissima e triste marcia.   
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira, per affrontare Hinata, in piedi, con una palla in mano, uno sguardo terribilmente serio. Aspetta che dica qualcosa. La squadra è andata via, o comunque se ne sta andando. Gli fa un cenno col mento. Hinata annuisce.  
  
“Alzami la palla.”  
  
Tobio non è mai stato così felice di sentire la voce di Hinata. Sorride. Torna sui suoi passi. Torna in campo. E Hinata rimane in un primo momento imbambolato, neanche si aspettasse una risposta diversa, su, poi sbatte velocemente le palpebre e sorride. Sembra pieno di energie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_11.12 (.... --- -.. .- ...- ...- . .-. --- - .- -. - .- .—. .- ..- .-. .-)_**  
  
Questo sogno inizia in questo modo molto semplice: Tobio è seduto in mezzo al nulla, le mani sulle cosce, i piedi sotto il sedere e gli occhi chiusi. Non sa esattamente da quanto tempo è seduto qui, non sa esattamente da quanto tempo sta aspettando che qualcuno arrivi, ma sa che sta aspettando e che è tanto importante che non si muova. Glielo ha detto qualcuno, anche se non sa esattamente chi.   
  
È seduto in un luogo buio, con dell’acqua che gli bagna le gambe. Guarda dritto verso il vuoto. C’è qualche goccia che cade da qualche parte e Tobio non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare, non sa se si dovrebbe alzare in piedi, andare a controllare o se è davvero molto importante che rimanga qui, seduto, in attesa.   
  
Le gocce continuano a cadere, periodicamente, ritmicamente. E Tobio chiude gli occhi e respira seguendo il ritmo delle gocce che cadono. All’inizio del sogno, non fa chissà che cosa. È anche possibile che nel sogno si appisoli, proprio perché non ha molto da fare. E quando la sua testa cade di lato, qualcuno gliela tiene, perché non gli faccia male. È solo in quel momento che Tobio apre gli occhi, per ritrovarsi Hinata davanti, in abiti tradizionali, con un’espressione neutra, un po’ triste.  
  
Tobio si guarda intorno e non è cambiato molto da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi. Le gocce continuano a cadere. L’acqua continua a bagnargli le gambe. Sembra, però, che Hinata porti con sé un pochino di luce. Anche se non sta sorridendo, mentre ritira la mano da sotto la guancia di Tobio e indietreggia un po’. Si siede, imitando perfettamente la postura di Tobio, con le mani sulle cosce e un’espressione seria, simile a quella che indossa nei momenti cruciali di una partita di pallavolo.   
  
Tobio apre la bocca, per chiedergli che cosa ci fa lì. Ma non esce nessun suono dalla sua bocca. Ed è imbarazzante dimenticare sempre di questa sua mancanza. È frustrante non poter parlare liberamente. Motivo per cui Tobio abbassa lo sguardo, stringe le mani in due pugni. E percepisce come anche Hinata stia facendo esattamente la stessa cosa. Perché è un’immagine speculare lui. Qualcosa che deve essere stato creato dalla mente di Tobio. Tranne per il fatto che l’Hinata del sogno allunga un pochino il braccio, per posare una mano sotto il mento di Tobio e fare in modo che lo guardi. Sembra un pochino più l’Hinata che conosce Tobio. Sembra un pochino più reale.  
  
Ritira la mano, Hinata. Posa di nuovo le mani sulle cosce, per poi alzarle a mezz’aria e posarle sulle proprie labbra.  
  
Tobio all’inizio non capisce. Decide di imitarlo comunque. Sente che stanno facendo qualcosa d’importante. Una specie di rito. Posa anche lui le mani sulle cosce. Poi anche lui le alza e le posa sulle labbra. Non è molto sicuro, ma crede di aver già vissuto questa situazione. Anche se non erano le sue mani, anche se non c’era Hinata davanti a lui. La sensazione della bocca chiusa a forza -la conosceva già.   
  
Gli occhi di Hinata si addolciscono un po’, però. La sua espressione diventa ancora più reale. E le sue mani scivolano giù, per mostrare il suo sorriso. Le posa sulla superficie bagnata, probabilmente per mantenere l’equilibrio. “Kageyama” lo chiama con una risata. Ma Tobio non è sicuro di quello che sta succedendo. Sente di non avere il controllo. Sente di non sapere che cosa potrebbe succedere. E allora continua a tenere le mani premute contro le labbra, sa che tanto non potrà parlare. “Kageyama?” lo chiama di nuovo, sembra un pochino più dubbioso. La sua voce riempie il vuoto intorno a loro.   
  
E Tobio però non ha una voce. Motivo per cui tiene le mani sulla bocca e non vuole tirarle via. Gli occhi di Hinata si muovono velocemente. Studiano il viso di Tobio. E Tobio non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo, nel frattempo. Forse perché il suo cervello non riesce a immaginare un Hinata che è preoccupato per lui con quell’intimità. Forse perché non ha il coraggio nemmeno di immaginare.  
  
Tobio chiude gli occhi di nuovo. Già si trova al buio. Vuole rimanere ancora di più al buio. E percepisce come la mano di Hinata si posi sulla sua mano e la tiri poco delicatamente giù. Riesce a percepire come Hinata fa sbattere le loro mani sulle sue cosce e si spaventa, ma non riesce a tirarsi indietro. “Hinata, sei un idiota!” gli grida piuttosto. E sbarra gli occhi. Si tocca il viso. Si guarda le mani, poi guarda Hinata che ride, mentre gli tiene giù le mani. “Stupido” mormora di nuovo. E ha parlato. La sua voce è uscita dalla sua bocca. Erano le sue parole. Era la sua voce.   
  
E appena Tobio se ne rende conto, vede come l’acqua ai suoi piedi sembri colorarsi di strani colori che brillano, al contatto col suo corpo. E come si sia creata una forma strana tra lui e Hinata, che Hinata tocca, facendola scoppiare e facendo quindi risuonare la voce di Tobio una seconda volta. Uno _Stupido_ che ha un volume troppo alto e che fa ridere di nuovo Hinata, che si spinge un pochino indietro, senza però lasciargli la mano.   
  
“Hai una bella voce, Tobio” gli dice.   
  
E a Tobio tremano le dita. Apre la bocca perché vorrebbe dire qualcosa, allungandosi verso Hinata, per dire qualcosa che non potrebbe dire al vero Hinata, per raccontare qualcosa che non potrebbe raccontare nella vita reale. E Hinata sembra essere lì, brillante e più reale di quanto fosse riuscito a immaginare Tobio, pronto ad ascoltarlo. Loro due vibrano sulla stessa frequenza. Loro due sembrano essere così vicini da essere una cosa sola. E Hinata che sorride, rende un posto buio un luogo luminoso. E Hinata che gli tiene la mano gli dice che tutto andrà bene. E vorrebbe sentirlo. Vorrebbe sentire il suo respiro sulle sue labbra e vorrebbe sentire il suo calore sulle sue mani e vorrebbe sentire -sapere se ha le labbra screpolate, se il suo continuo pizzicarle ha dato loro un sapore diverso.  
  
Vuole baciarlo. E Hinata lo guarda sorridente. Lo studia in silenzio. Potrebbe baciarlo. Sono abbastanza vicini da potersi baciare. “Hinata” lo chiama, come se non avesse la sua completa attenzione. E deglutisce. Okay. E si avvicina. E...  
  
Ma Tobio si sveglia prima. Di soprassalto. Da solo. In mezzo alla notte. Col fiatone. Non ha capito. Deve scendere dal letto. Deve andare in giardino e calmarsi. Bersi del tè. Forse di questo non può parlarne con sua mamma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_12.12 (-- .- -- -- .- --..-- .--. ..- --- .. ...- . -. .. .-. -- .. .- .--. .-. . -. -.. . .-. . ..--..)_**  
  
Le giornate si fanno molto più corte. Quando escono dalla palestra, il sole è tramontato da un pezzo e Tobio sbadiglia, perché, per quale motivo dovrebbe rimanere sveglio, adesso. La fermata dell’autobus e la strada per arrivarci la sa a memoria. Vuole sedersi su uno di quei sedili, posare la fronte contro il finestrino e dormire fino al capolinea. Non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta che lo fa.  
  
Si sistema la giacchetta, si passa una mano sul viso e tira su col naso. Ci sarebbe soltanto un motivo per cui non vorrebbe tornare a casa. Se potesse continuare a giocare, forse rimarrebbe sveglio. Ha un po’ di fame. È un pochino stanco. Ma non direbbe di no a una partita di pallavolo, adesso.   
  
Tobio sbadiglia di nuovo, sistemandosi la borsa intorno alla spalla e uscendo dalla stanzetta del club. Non che ci speri, comunque, che qualcuno gli chieda di giocare, ora come ora. Sono tutti stanchi e anche Hinata, che di solito gli chiede di alzargli la palla, anche quando sono arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro, anche quando stanno litigando, è andato via, dopo aver ricevuto un messaggio. Gli ha lanciato uno sguardo veloce, lo ha salutato con la mano ed è saltato in bici, per poi scomparire nel buio della notte di campagna.   
  
Non importa.  
  
Hinata è quel tipo di persona che prima di vederlo, per qualche motivo, si sente. Ha sempre qualcosa da dire, sempre qualche verso da fare, sempre qualcosa da gridare. E Tobio gliene è grato, perché almeno così sa sempre se è pronto oppure no ad affrontarlo. Gli dà tempo per abituarsi all’idea di star per parlare con qualcuno. Gli dà il modo di evitarlo, quando litigano. Gli dà anche modo di emozionarsi come un bambino davanti a delle caramelle, prima di vederlo.   
  
Poi però ci sono momenti in cui Hinata è silenzioso. In cui non si sente. Si muove furtivamente. Corre. Ti compare alle spalle. Ti fa piangere internamente, perché no, non lo avevi visto ed è buio intorno a te e tu vorresti soltanto dormire. Ci sono momenti in cui è sveglio, ma non sembra essere sveglio.  
  
Ogni tanto, Tobio ha bisogno di una pausa da lui. Non perché sia proprio stanco di lui. Non perché sia stufo della pallavolo a cui loro due giocano. Ma forse perché è spaventato da quanto Hinata riesca a fargli sapere sempre la sua posizione, dentro e fuori dal campo, come Hinata riesca a essere diventato parte integrante della sua vita in più o meno sei mesi, a come riesca ad attirarlo verso di lui. Sempre. Nonostante tutto. Ogni tanto Tobio ha bisogno di una pausa. Anche se non ha capito molto bene il motivo. È solo il suo istinto a dirglielo.   
  
Quindi lui torna semplicemente a sbadigliare, mentre scende le scale e inizia a muoversi per ricordo muscolare più che per qualche altro motivo.   
  
È in quel momento che vede Yachi, in mezzo all'erba, che si guarda intorno e non sembra essere molto sicura di quello che dovrebbe fare o che non dovrebbe fare in quel momento. Sembra essere persa. Per qualche motivo. E sola. Yachi non è mai da sola. C'è sempre Shimizu-sanpai che l'accompagna ovunque lei debba andare. Ci sono sempre Hinata e Yamaguchi che sono rumorosi intorno a lei. E deve essere questo il motivo per cui ha attirato l'attenzione di Tobio, adesso.  
  
È qualcosa di diverso.  
  
Tobio non è molto sicuro di come comportarsi con lei. Di solito non gli piacciono i cambiamenti e Yachi sembrava dover essere una portatrice di cambiamenti.  
  
Hanno dovuto decidere di rimanere più tempo in palestra, loro del primo anno, per poterla aiutare a capire quali fossero i compiti di una manager. Lei voleva aiutarli a pulire le palle. Hanno ripetuto una conversazione sul perché secondo loro le palle si sporcavano così tanto, con Yamaguchi che continuava a ripetere che infatti se lo chiedeva anche lui, Tsukishima che non sembrava volerli ascoltare, mentre si metteva le cuffie sulle orecchie, e Hinata ha raccontato della sua sorellina, Natsu, e Yachi ha riso e si è voltata verso Tobio, per chiedergli se lui aveva una sorellina, oppure no. E Tobio ha scrollato le spalle. E lei ha sorriso un po'. Gli ha detto che a volte si comporta come se fosse una persona molto misteriosa. Ha fatto ridere Tsukishima con questa sua frase.  
  
A Tobio, Yachi piace. È un buon cambiamento. Non è sicuro che tra loro si capiscano per davvero, non è sicuro che tra loro ci sia proprio un'amicizia, non è nemmeno sicuro di non averla mai offesa, o fatta preoccupare, cosa che gli dispiace moltissimo, ma lei è uno dei cambiamenti buoni. E ci si è affezionato. Velocemente. Crede. Crede di essersi affezionato a Yachi velocemente, per i suoi standard.  
  
"Va tutto bene?" le chiede con la bocca mezza chiusa. Si stropiccia gli occhi, cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime che gli si sono accumulate dal tanto sbadigliare.  
  
Yachi scatta sul posto. Sembra addirittura pronta a combattere. E Tobio non riesce a non farsi sfuggire una mezza risata. "Kageyama-kun" mormora poi Yachi, portandosi una mano sul petto e sospirando. Poi prova a sorridere. Fa vari gesti con le mani. Tobio spera che non inizi a parlare velocemente perché non pensa di riuscire a capirla, quando inizia a borbottare e farfugliare. Non glielo ha mai detto, perché ha paura di offenderla. Non crede che comunque possa cambiare questa sua abitudine. Tobio spera di diventare abbastanza forte da riuscire a capirla. Un giorno. O che entrambi diventino abbastanza forti da capirsi senza fraintendimenti.  
  
Quindi Tobio fa un cenno con la testa, un mezzo cenno, per farle capire che è sempre lui, che non si deve preoccupare. E Yachi sbatte velocemente le palpebre e fa la stessa cosa, imitandolo. "Stai aspettando qualcuno?" le chiede di nuovo.  
  
"Ah" esclama lei. Poi scuote la testa con forza. "No, no" risponde, muovendo velocemente le mani. Lancia uno sguardo verso la palestra e si gratta la testa, girandosi verso la strada che vanta lampioni rotti e tanti alberi ai lati. "Stavo -mi chiedevo se..."  
  
"Devi prendere l'autobus?" chiede Tobio, cercando di non sbadigliare di nuovo. Indica, piuttosto la strada.  
  
E Yachi cerca di alzare i lati delle labbra e cerca di sorridere. "Beh, sì" risponde, iniziando a giocherellare con le dita. Nel buio, Tobio non riesce a vedere molto bene le mani di lei, ma sa che è una ragazza che non si mangia le unghie. Si morde le labbra e si strappa le pellicine da lì. Poi si lamenta, perché fa malissimo mangiare cibo con del limone, quando hai le labbra spaccate.   
  
Tobio ha scoperto che puoi capire qualcosina anche dalle labbra delle persone. Ma non sa se lo può dire alla mamma, in realtà.  
  
"Anche io devo prenderlo" le dice, infilandosi le mani in tasca. Sicuramente la fermata in cui aspettano gli autobus è la stessa. Tobio però si deve muovere verso Nord, dove c'è un pochino più di campagna. Yachi deve andare verso il centro abitato. "Facciamo la strada insieme?"  
  
Le spalle di lei si rilassano. È una cosa visibilissima. Prima sembrava essere una corda tesa. Adesso è più vicina a essere una ragazza abbastanza felice. E gli sorride con una gratitudine che, la semplice gentilezza, non meriterebbe. "Per favore" sospira, stringendo una mano intorno allo spallaccio del suo zaino. "Volevo chiederlo a Hinata-kun, ma è corso via." Con l’altra mano continua a gesticolare. Fa dei gesti enormi, come se volesse prendere tantissimo spazio.  
  
"Facciamo la stessa strada" risponde semplicemente Tobio, scrollando le spalle. Poi le fa cenno di iniziare a camminare. E Yachi gli sorride ancora una volta. Come risposta, questa gli sembra giusta. Gli sembra essere logica. È anzi strano che Yachi non glielo abbia chiesto prima.  
  
"Sai?" inizia lei, con la testa inclinata. "Non pensavo, perché hai una faccia che fa paura, a volte, ma tu sei una persona molto gentile, vero?"  
  
Tobio non risponde subito. Ci deve davvero pensare. Gentile. Lui? Gentile? "No" mormora. “Non particolarmente.”  
  
Yachi non nasconde nemmeno la sua risata, a questo punto.  
  
  
  
  
Quando è tornato a casa, Tobio si è tolto le scarpe, ha lasciato scivolare il borsone sulla scarpiera e ha pensato a quanto sarebbe bello avere la camera un pochino più vicino all’entrata. Per poter fare solo due passi e poi buttarsi sul letto e addormentarsi e non dover fare tutto il giro della casa. Invece no.  
  
Per arrivare in camera sua deve fare il giro tondo, le forze sono già poche e una volta la nonna lo ha trovato addormentato all’entrata, con ancora mezza scarpa messa il borsone come cuscino. Lo ha trascinato per un piede in camera sua e lo ha lasciato dormire sul pavimento. Sarebbe stata una buona cosa per tutti, quindi, farlo dormire in una stanza più vicina, magari proprio quella della nonna. Se non fosse che Tobio detesta i cambiamenti.   
  
Stava pensando a questo, mentre cercava la mamma e la nonna per casa per dare loro la buonanotte e infilarsi a letto, ma quando ha aperto lo shoji del salotto, poco prima di aprire la bocca, si è reso conto che la mamma non stava bevendo il tè da sola. E che la nonna continuava a ripetere frasi di circostanza e che c’erano altre due figure, sedute intorno al tavolo. E Tobio voleva soltanto dormire, non è giusto che gli facciano queste cattiverie in continuazione. Ma si è comunque sforzato, dopo essersi lanciato una velocissima occhiata intorno, di fare un cenno della testa per salutare gli ospiti. E la mamma ha esclamato: “Era da tanto che Yutaro non veniva a trovarci!” Poi ha continuato con un: “Sai che è sempre bene, rimanere in contatto coi vecchi amici.”  
  
E quindi ora si trovano qui. Tobio vorrebbe dormire, ma non può, e Kindaichi probabilmente nemmeno vuole stare qui, ma non può andarsene. Seduti uno accanto all’altro, mentre guardano il giardino in cui Tobio salutava il sole, quando era piccolo.  
  
Tobio sbadiglia, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra e poi prende la sua tazza di tè verde. Non sa che cosa dire. Sta provando a ricordare di che cosa parlavano loro due quando andavano nella stessa scuola, frequentavano la stessa classe e giocavano nella stessa squadra. Cosa facevano? Tobio non sa se vuole prendere una palla e non vuole portare Kindaichi a giocare insieme a lui in giardino. Non pensa che Kindaichi dica di sì, comunque. E il giardino gli sembra qualcosa di troppo personale, troppo intimo per loro due. Anche se decidesse di seguire il consiglio di sua mamma, non saprebbe proprio che cosa dovrebbe fare. Non saprebbe da dove ricominciare.   
  
Alla fine, pensa, non lo sa, ma crede che loro non erano più nemmeno amici. C’è stato un momento in cui lo sono stati? Il loro rapporto è dovuto alle loro mamme. Possono anche rimanere in silenzio. Ma c’è una cosa che Tobio ha sempre voluto chiedere a Kindaichi. Una cosa che non gli ha mai chiesto, perché, beh, non trovava il momento giusto, a volte se lo dimenticava, a volte invece non gli sembrava importante. Ma adesso gli sembra un dubbio che dovrebbe essere sciolto, un pezzo di puzzle che vorrebbe capire.  
  
“Perché mi fissavi in classe?” gli chiede, tenendo la tazza di tè tra le mani. E Kindaichi fa un rumore strano, come se si fosse strozzato col tè, prima di iniziare a tossire e tossire e tossire. Tobio gli lancia un’occhiata veloce per assicurarsi che non stia morendo, poi si stropiccia il naso. “Me lo sono sempre chiesto” continua, guardando dritto di fronte a sé e tirando un pochino su col naso.  
  
Kindaichi si dà qualche colpo sul petto, continuando a tossire. Prende la sua tazza di tè alle rose (ancora ricordano come lo beve) e ne beve un pochino, solo per rendersi conto di starsi bruciando la lingua, bevendo con così tanta velocità. “Ma che domande sono?” chiede. Tobio si gira verso di lui e pensa che non ricordava quanto melodrammatico fosse. “Io non ti fissavo in classe! Ma ti pare? Ma come puoi anche solo pensare che...?”  
  
Forse vuole ricominciare a parlare a manetta. Tobio non è bravo a capire le persone che parlano velocemente. Alza la sua unica mano libera, per fargli capire di non parlare, di interrompersi, anche se non pensa che Kindaichi si fermerà con così poco. Quindi deve alzare la voce, così come ha imparato a fare con Hinata. “Non sempre!” grida. E Kindaichi balza sul posto neanche fosse pronto a ricevere una specie di punizione. “A volte però mi fissavi.”  
  
Kindaichi si gratta la nuca e sospira. “Sai che io non sapevo nemmeno se mi consideravi tuo amico alle medie?” gli chiede con una smorfia. “Sei sempre stato...” Indica tutto Tobio con la mano. E Tobio segue il suo gesto, cercando di capire se ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che indossa o nella sua postura. Non gli viene in mente niente, quindi torna a guardare Kindaichi. “Sei un bel mistero tu.”  
  
Non è la prima volta che glielo dicono. Yachi ha detto che Tobio sembra essere un tipo misterioso. Poi ha ritrattato. Ha detto che non è misterioso, ma che è molto gentile. Quando Tobio le ha chiesto come lo descriverebbe a qualcuno che non lo conosce, spinto da Hinata e Yamaguchi, lei ha sorriso e detto che all’inizio lui sembra un mistero, ma che è un mistero semplice e poi diventa solo un ragazzo molto educato e gentile. Lo hanno preso in giro per tutto il giorno per queste parole di Yachi. Yamaguchi dice che sembra il modo in cui una mamma o una vecchia zia descriverebbe un bambino. E Hinata sembrava essersi preso la goduria di dire che la maggior parte del fascino di _Kageyama_ scompare appena apre bocca. Tobio però lo ha trovato bello. Piacevole. I misteri non si capiscono. Gli amici e le persone gentili sì.   
  
Beve un pochino del suo tè. Forse è per questo che non voleva portare Kindaichi a giocare in giardino. “Io pensavo fossimo amici” gli dice alla fine.   
  
Kindaichi si gira verso di lui e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Cosa?” gli chiede.  
  
“Però adesso siamo rivali” continua Tobio, sbadigliando. “Quindi. Spero che proverai a sconfiggermi.” Torna a bere il suo tè.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aspetta, aspetta" gli grida in faccia Hinata, sputandogli anche, mentre si tira in avanti, con le mani ben aperte.  
  
E Tobio chiude gli occhi disgustato, mentre gli dà un calcio, che lo fa scoppiare a ridere. Ogni volta che gli dà un calcio, per qualche motivo, Hinata scoppia a ridere. Non può davvero essere così che una persona normale reagisce. O Hinata è fuori di testa, opzione molto probabile, oppure ha una soglia del dolore molto alta. E anche una testa molto dura, perché risponde al calcio con un altro calcio sugli stinchi a Tobio, prima di fargli la linguaccia. E allontanarsi di scatto da lui, per non essere colpito a sua volta.  
  
"Mi hai sputato in faccia" gli fa notare Tobio, senza comunque muovere le mani, per paura di rompere quell'intricato disegno di fili che ha creato Yamaguchi, con l'aiuto di Yachi.  
  
"Scusa" mormora Hinata, alzando le mani in aria. "Volevo solo vedere meglio. Come ha fatto l'ultimo...?"  
  
"Solo perché volevi vedere meglio non vuol dire che puoi sputarmi in faccia. Stupido" ribatte ancora Tobio. Poi decide di rimanere in silenzio, con un broncio, per far capire quanto irritato dal comportamento di Hinata sia. O forse, più semplicemente, perché non ha altro da dire, quindi tanto vale rimanere in silenzio. Non ha capito esattamente quello che è successo all'elastico, perché si è intrecciato in questo modo così elegante e come è riuscito a farlo finire tra le sue dita. Non saprebbe nemmeno spiegarlo.  
  
E Hinata lo ignora bellamente, ruotando gli occhi e dando tutta la sua attenzione a Yamaguchi, che gli mostra la posizione delle dita iniziali e come ha fatto a intrecciare il primo elastico.  
  
Tobio lo detesta con tutto il suo cuore a Hinata. Davvero. Non riesce a sopportarlo. Perché non sembra capire molto bene quello che Yamaguchi gli sta dicendo, ma comunque ci prova a seguirlo, e perché tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e perché ogni tanto sorride, e perché ogni tanto capisce e perché quando capisce si gira verso Tobio, il suo sorriso è un pochino più brillante e Tobio pensa che vorrebbe vederlo ancora, quel sorriso, o quell'espressione concentrata, o quell'espressione che ogni tanto ha, che lo fa sembrare parte di qualcos'altro. Che lo fa vibrare sulla sua stessa frequenza.  
  
Anche Yachi sorride. Tiene anche lei le mani nella stessa posizione di Tobio e gli dà una spallata, per attirare la sua attenzione. Gli mostra di nuovo l'intricato disegno con gli elastici, muovendo allegramente le dita e continuando a sorridere. E Tobio nota che le sue dita tremano leggermente. Deve essere il suo stato naturale. "Non è difficile" gli assicura. "Se togli questo, potete ricominciare da capo e sicuramente capite."  
  
Tsukishima, che sta con loro ma non sembra voler mai partecipare ai loro giochi, lancia loro un'occhiata di scherno, prima di continuare a leggere qualche libro sui dinosauri o qualche manga di cui non vuole dire il nome, che non vuole consigliare loro, di cui non vuole parlare con loro. Oggi però non ha le cuffie sulle orecchie. Tobio ci ha pensato e questo deve essere un miglioramento. Vuol dire che li vuole ascoltare.   
  
In fondo, per esperienza personale sa che le persone come lui e Tsukishima non amano stare da sole per davvero. Non importa se partecipano oppure no. Paradossalmente, Tsukishima è la prima persona che Tobio capisce per davvero, senza l’aiuto di nessuno. O almeno, quella che capisce di più.  
  
Tobio si toglie quel bellissimo disegno di elastici, per poi rendersi conto che non se lo stava togliendo nel modo giusto e l’elastico rimane incastrato in mezzo alle sue dita, che diventano lentamente più fredde del normale. Tobio continua a provare a liberarsene, senza però riuscirci. Le sue dita, invece di liberarsi, continuano a intrappolarsi, sempre di più, senza una via d’uscita, motivo per cui alza lo sguardo alla ricerca di qualcuno che lo possa aiutare e Yachi sta per dire qualcosa, ma è Hinata che scivola verso di lui, gli prende l’elastico e riesce a srotolarlo con un semplice movimento di un dito.   
  
Poi sorride verso Tobio, mostrando l’elastico come se fosse un trofeo. Per un momento, quello in cui finalmente Tobio riesce a sentire il sangue tornargli a scorrere nelle dita, Hinata sembra essere -una specie di eroe, per qualche motivo stupido. Sì. Un eroe. “Sono praticamente il tuo salvatore” dice poi. E non lo sembra più, un eroe. “Dovresti ringraziarmi.”  
  
Tobio sbuffa e ruota gli occhi, mentre Hinata ridacchia. “Col cavolo” gli risponde. Sente qualcosa di strano, comunque, alla pancia. Non è gradevole. Lo fa sentire a disagio. Gli fa sentire caldo. Non gli va più di parlare con Hinata. Si alza in piedi di scatto, coi pugni chiusi. “Vado a cagare.” Ha solo tantissimo caldo. Vuole buttarsi un po’ d’acqua in faccia. Non gli piace questa nuova situazione. Forse dovrebbe andarsene a casa.  
  
“Ma quanto sei volgare!” gli grida dietro Hinata. Tobio finge di non sentirlo.  
  
  
  
  
Si decide un giorno, quando Hinata tiene la palla in mano, e tutto è stato riordinato e pulito e la squadra ha iniziato a scivolare via, andata a casa, ad aspettare l’autobus, a non giocare più a pallavolo e Hinata invece rimane lì, coi suoi pantaloncini a guardare dritto davanti a sé. A stringere la palla tra le mani.   
  
Quando Tobio lo guarda pensa che ha già provato una cosa del genere. Che ha vissuto una situazione simile, solo che lui era al posto di Hinata e al posto suo c’era -qualcun altro. Ha pensato che forse sa quello che Hinata pensa. Pensa che ha una possibilità.  
  
Potrebbe girarsi e andarsene via. Fingere di non aver visto. Fingere di non aver riconosciuto. E che non gli importi, certo. Ma Tobio sa che cosa sta pensando Hinata. Tobio sa che cosa potrebbe star provando ed è la prima volta, la primissima volta in assoluto, che si sente in questo modo e vuole gridarlo, vuole prendere le mani di Hinata e dirgli che capisce, che sa, che potrebbe esserci una soluzione, che _anche lui._  
  
Di solito è Hinata che chiede a Tobio di giocare con lui per più tempo. _Kageyama, alzami la palla. Kageyama, aiutami con le ricezioni. Kageyama facciamo dei passaggi._ Non è mai Tobio a chiederglielo. Lui di solito aspetta. Lui cerca di non fare mai la prima mossa, perché gli viene paura a farla. Perché una volta ha fatto la prima mossa ed è stato respinto, come alzatore, come compagno di squadra e come amico. Non è poi così bravo a comunicare, non è così bravo a capire gli altri. Potrebbe aver frainteso.   
  
Potrebbe essere frainteso.  
  
Tobio giocherella con le dita. Hinata fa rimbalzare la palla sul pavimento, per poi riprenderla tra le mani. Lo fa una volta. Lo fa due volte. Lo fa una terza volta. E Tobio chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. “Hinata” lo chiama, con gli occhi chiusi, chiudendo la mano in pugno e sperando di non aver capito male. “Schiaccia le mie alzate.”  
  
C’è del silenzio in palestra. Fuori fa freddo e ora che non stanno correndo o alzando, giocando, Tobio inizia a sentire il possibile gelo nelle ossa. Dovrebbero sbrigarsi ad andare via. E Hinata si è girato verso di lui, con la bocca che forma una o perfetta, prima di fare una smorfia. “Ma qui dobbiamo chiudere” risponde, scuotendo la testa. “E Daichi-san fa paura.”  
  
Ah. Ecco. Vedi? Aveva capito male. Tobio ruota gli occhi e scrolla le spalle. “Okay allora” borbotta, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e girandosi verso la porta, per andarsene via. E anche perché è davvero imbarazzante guardarlo negli occhi, dopo aver pensato di averlo capito. Dovrebbe mettere in dubbio tutto. Tutto quello che aveva pensato che aveva capito sulla squadra. Tutto quello che pensava di aver capito di Hinata. E forse dovrebbe solo... Non ci ha pensato bene. Non erano sulla stessa frequenza. Ha fatto un errore. Dio. È cos’ imbarazzante sbagliare. Vuole solo tornare a casa adesso.  
  
“Kageyama” lo chiama Hinata, correndo verso di lui. “Dove?” gli chiede, balzando accanto a lui e alzando un pochino il mento, per guardarlo in faccia.   
  
“Dove cosa?”  
  
“Dove andiamo a giocare” risponde Hinata, arricciando il labbro. Lo osserva. Sembra star ricostruendo la loro conversazione e poi si dà un colpetto in testa con la mano. “Sì, voglio schiacciare per te” gli dice a voce un po’ più alta. Si alza anche in punta di piedi, prima di continuare a parlare. Deve voler essere sicuro di avere la sua attenzione. “Ma ti chiedo dove?”  
  
Tobio annuisce piano. Ci mette un po’ a realizzare. “C’è un posto…” dice. Si accarezza il retro del collo. Questa cosa rimane comunque imbarazzante. Sarebbe la prima persona in assoluto che invita. Forse non dovrebbe. “Se sei libero, un posto c’è.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tobio si sveglia e gira la testa di lato, per vedere come, sdraiato per terra, ancora addormentato, Hinata tenga la bocca aperta e sembri volersi mettere a russare da un momento all'altro. E come cosa non gli sembra essere poi così strana, motivo per cui si limita a stiracchiarsi, a sbadigliare e rimanere sdraiato, guardando il soffitto della sua camera.   
  
Le giornate accorciate fanno in modo che non ci sia ancora nessuna luce, fuori dalla sua camera. Non c'è ancora nessuna alba, nessun sole da salutare. E non c'è nemmeno scuola. Che è anche l'unico motivo per cui la signora Hinata, la mamma di Hinata, ha lasciato che lui dormisse a casa di Tobio. Si sono lasciati trasportare dal gioco, ha spiegato la mamma alla signora Hinata. Loro hanno giocato e poi hanno continuato a giocare finché non avevano più energie. E la mamma ha anche detto che non sarebbe stato un problema, per lei, riaccompagnare Hinata a casa. Non sarebbe stato un problema nemmeno tenerlo a casa con loro, però. E la mamma di Hinata ha detto che non era molto preoccupata, che si fida di suo figlio e aveva fatto una battuta sul conoscere molto bene il _piccolo Kageyama_, almeno per sentito dire.   
  
Questa fiducia che Tobio ha ricevuto da una donna che nemmeno conosce, in un qualche modo lo ha fatto sentire bene. Non saprebbe dire esattamente che tipo di bene, ma bene in generale.   
  
Hinata stira un braccio, lasciando che la mano finisca in faccia a Tobio, prima di mormorare, con una voce assonnata: "Alza per me, Kageyama." Ed è divertente, stupido, così da lui, che il suo primo pensiero sia la pallavolo, che Tobio non riesce a non rimanerne affascinato. Non riesce a non pensare a quanto gli piace questo ragazzo. A quanto vuole continuare a giocare insieme a lui. A quanto anche lui vuole alzargli la palla. Sempre. Quindi si toglie la mano dalla faccia e si alza a sedere, mentre Hinata continua a mugugnare cose senza senso, con le braccia che si muovono di qua e di là e gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
  
Non sono successe poi tante cose, la sera.  
  
La nonna ha fatto capire che Hinata è stato il primo amico che Tobio ha portato a casa, va bene, e la mamma continuava a rimarcare la storia della pallavolo e a dire che lei avrebbe voluto _così tanto_ vedere le loro partite, vedere finalmente il partner che Tobio ha trovato, ma che non sembrava avere mai tempo, che a lavoro succedevano queste e queste altre cose e che aveva così tanti giorni arretrati da ripagare, a lavoro, da sentirsi in colpa qualsiasi cosa lei decidesse di fare. Hinata le ascoltava e non le ascoltava. Rispondeva gridando. E ha fatto ridere la mamma un paio di volte. La notte ha detto a Tobio che gli piace il sorriso della sua mamma. E Tobio non ha potuto ribattere niente. Ha solo risposto che è una delle sue cose preferite. La mamma che sorride.   
  
Hinata non ha chiesto del papà di Tobio. Non gli ha chiesto che lavoro fa, se è sempre in giro per affari, perché non era a casa. Hinata fa le domande serie, quelle veramente importanti. _Questo campo lo hanno fatto per te? Tua nonna quanti anni ha? Posso avere un'altra porzione di riso, per favore? _Non dice mai niente per intrufolarsi in problemi che non sono suoi, in realtà. Osserva soltanto. Non faceva altro che osservare, ieri. Sembrava preso da un puzzle che soltanto lui riusciva a capire. Ma che lo divertiva. Che gli piaceva risolvere.  
  
Tobio scende dal letto. Si passa la mano sulla faccia. Continua a sbadigliare così tanto che quasi non ci vede più dalle tante lacrime che gli vengono agli occhi. Ha dormito bene. Ha ancora sonno. Trascina i piedi verso il bagno e non dovrebbe rendersi conto dello sguardo assonnato di Hinata che lo segue, ma se ne rende conto.  
  
È bravo a capire quando qualcuno lo sta fissando.   
  
La routine è comunque molto importante per lui. Non importa che abbia ospiti e non importa che quest'ospite sia Hinata. Segue comunque il suo flusso mattutino. Ne ha bisogno. Va verso il bagno. Cerca di lavarsi la faccia e i denti. Si gratta pigramente il petto, si pettina e si cambia, per poi finire davanti al giardino di casa. I colori dell'alba stanno iniziando a farsi vedere, così come quel freddo pungente del mattino. E quindi Tobio arriccia il naso e si chiede se non dovrebbe andare a controllare che Hinata si sia rimesso a dormire, prima di continuare con le sue abitudini.  
  
Non ha mai avuto un ospite. Non sa come ci si dovrebbe comportare. L’unica cosa che lo tranquillizza è il fatto che la persona che ha lasciato a dormire in camera è un idiota, che probabilmente si è buttato di nuovo a letto, dopo averlo visto scomparire dietro la porta e che non si può rendere conto della sua assenza. Anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto giocare un pochino a pallavolo adesso, a Tobio. Sarebbe stato un bel salto nel passato. Deve prima tornare in camera.  
  
E forse lo avrebbe anche fatto, se non fosse che Hinata, con addosso il suo pigiama, che gli sta troppo grande, e con una palla tra le mani, sta lì davanti, esattamente dove, qualche settimana fa, era seduto Kindaichi, solo con una gamba a penzoloni, mentre guarda verso l'alto. E quando sente Tobio avvicinarsi, gli sorride, mostrandogli i denti e gli fa vedere la palla.   
  
"Kageyama" lo chiama felicemente. "Alzami la palla."  
  
Tobio si stropiccia un po' gli occhi, prima di annuire di nuovo e mostrargli le mani, perché gli passi la palla. Hinata si alza in piedi e si passa una mano sotto il naso, prima di guardarsi intorno e ritrovare le sue scarpe sotto il portico. Scendono entrambi in giardino, Hinata lentamente, Tobio fa un salto che dovrebbe far invidiare la sua atleticità. E tira la palla in aria, più e più volte, per controllare lo stato dei suoi polpastrelli.   
  
"Kageyama" lo chiama di nuovo Hinata. "Mi stavo facendo un paio di domande. Mi chiedevo -tu hai imparato a giocare qua a pallavolo, vero?"   
  
Tobio aggrotta un po' le sopracciglia. Ferma la palla, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. Forse per capire il senso della domanda. Poi torna a palleggiare, per capire che tipo di controllo ha. "Sì" risponde. "Alle elementari, più o meno."  
  
"In questo giardino?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Ed è stata la tua mamma, vero?" chiede ancora Hinata, giocherellando con le dita. "La tua mamma ti ha insegnato a giocare a pallavolo, vero?"  
  
Tobio inclina un pochino la testa, ma continua a palleggiare. "Sì" risponde. Il rumore della palla è sempre quello. Un _pum _leggero, in mezzo al giardino vuoto. E Hinata gli sta accanto, un pochino lontano, per dargli lo spazio per muoversi. "Mamma mi ha portato a una partita di pallavolo quando avevo più o meno cinque anni. Dovevo stare con papà, quei giorni, ma papà non si è presentato. Mamma mi portava ovunque lei andasse. Così non rimanevo a casa da solo. O non mi annoiavo."  
  
Hinata annuisce piano. Sbadiglia, grattandosi la testa. E il suo sbadiglio, per qualche motivo, fa venire voglia a Tobio di sbadigliare. Cosa che fa ridere Hinata. "E -tua mamma gioca ancora a pallavolo?" chiede ancora.  
  
Tobio ferma la palla e si gira verso Hinata per guardarlo negli occhi. Hinata non sembra essere a disagio, a chiedergli niente. Non sembra nemmeno volersi rimangiare le sue domande. Anche adesso che Tobio tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e mantiene quell'espressione che lui stesso dice che gli fa paura. Hinata continua a guardarlo con una punta di curiosità. Lo fa da un po', in effetti.   
  
"Fa parte di una squadra delle mamme?" chiede ancora.  
  
Tobio tiene la palla sotto l'ascella e ci pensa su, prima di rispondere: "Sì."  
  
E Hinata ruota gli occhi, prima di chiedergli: "Sì, cosa?" Sembra essere una domanda seria, visto che tira su l'indice, per contare. "Sì, fa parte della squadra delle mamme?"  
  
"Non sono sicuro di come si chiami la loro squadra" risponde Tobio, ancora. "Ma so che gioca con una squadra, la sera. Dopo il lavoro. Glielo ha consigliato la nonna."  
  
"E anche lei è un'alzatrice?"  
  
Tobio alza un lato delle labbra. "Beh, mia mamma certamente non potrebbe decidere di giocare in nessun altro ruolo, no? L'alzatore è il direttore della squadra. La mia mamma poteva solo essere questo." Lo dice con una punta di orgoglio.  
  
Gli sembra di tornare a essere il bambino che vede per la prima volta la mamma giocare. Gli sembra di essere di nuovo quel bambino che pensava che... la pallavolo connette le persone. Unisce i loro cuori. Glielo aveva detto qualcuno.  
  
Il coach Ukai aveva detto qualcosa del genere. Ma la mamma -è stata la mamma a dirglielo per prima. La pallavolo connette una squadra con un'altra. La pallavolo è bella perché non devi mai giocare da solo. Non puoi farlo. Va contro le regole.   
  
Tobio sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Ah. Ecco. Era una cosa che aveva dimenticato, prima di entrare nella Karasuno.  
  
Hinata sorride. Alza entrambi i lati delle labbra e sembra essere davvero molto soddisfatto della risposta di Tobio. Deve essere che per lui le cose adesso abbiano un senso, che finalmente abbia visto qualcosa di prevedibile nella vita di Tobio. "Sono sicuro che è bravissima" gli dice. "Mi piace la tua mamma. È gentile. Si capisce subito che ti vuole bene."  
  
"Si capisce?"  
  
"Sì" grida ancora Hinata, sembra entusiasta, per qualche motivo. "Perché sa quanto grande deve essere la tua porzione di riso. Né troppo, né troppo poco. La mia mamma ancora si confonde e io finisco sempre per chiedere più riso, oppure per lasciarne un pochino. Non che mamma non mi voglia bene. Solo che ci sono diversi modi in cui le mamme mostrano il loro affetto." Hinata arriccia il naso. "E so che tu le vuoi molto bene, perché pensi che il suo ruolo sia il migliore in tutta la pallavolo."  
  
Tobio sospira, prima di lanciare la palla in aria e alzarla verso Hinata, perché la prenda di palleggio. Hinata fa qualche passo indietro e gli ritira la palla indietro, con un palleggio un pochino sporco, sicuramente poco preciso. Tobio si arrabbierebbe, se non sapesse che si stanno soltanto riscaldando. E non capisce quello che succede, perché Hinata prende la palla, e la ferma e si guarda intorno, ancora una volta.   
  
"Quando sono andato da coach Ukai -uhm, non quello giovane, quello vecchio, quello che... quando sono andato da lui..." Hinata si gratta nervosamente la fronte e poi prende un respiro profondo, facendo segno a Tobio di non dire niente, di non arrabbiarsi. "Quando mi sono allenato con il coach Ukai anziano, da solo, mi ha detto che ci si deve abituare a toccare la palla, per conoscere la sua forma, per sapere dove colpire, perché nella pallavolo quell'abitudine ti può aiutare. E ora sto pensando che -tu ti sei abituato qui alla palla."  
  
Tobio non capisce molto bene. Parti del discorso di Hinata sono soltanto parole. Ma annuisce. "Sì, da piccolo giocavo qui" ripete, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.   
  
E Hinata si inumidisce le labbra, torna a guardarsi intorno e annuisce piano. "Da solo?" gli chiede.  
  
"Con la mia mamma" risponde Tobio. Si sente un po' a disagio. Non capisce quello che gli vuole dire. Vorrebbe solo giocare a pallavolo, adesso. Il sole sta iniziando ad alzarsi, alle spalle di Hinata. "Perché fai queste domande?"  
  
Hinata scrolla le spalle. Fa ruotare la palla tra le sue mani. "Perché sono bravo a capire quando qualcuno mi dice che mi vuole bene. Le persone non me lo devono dire per forza, sai?" risponde. E non è veramente una risposta questa, perché Tobio non sta proprio capendo quello che vuole dirgli. "Solo che, non lo so, questa volta volevo essere sicuro." Scrolla di nuovo le spalle, prima di lancia con un palleggio la palla a Tobio.  
  
Che la ferma.  
  
Hinata lo ha capito. Tobio tiene la palla in mano e guarda dritto negli occhi il ragazzo davanti a lui. Hinata ha capito. Non sa esattamente come. Non sa esattamente perché. Ma lo ha capito. Forse ha messo insieme tutti i pezzi intorno a lui. Forse lo ha solo sentito. Forse ha capito il modo di parlare e comunicare di Tobio. Forse è la persona più forte che Tobio abbia incontrato al di fuori della sua mamma. Forse tante cose. Ma Hinata _ha capito_. Tobio. Ha capito Tobio.   
  
Hinata arriccia il naso, inclina un pochino la testa.   
  
"Salutavo anche il sole" sussurra Tobio. Abbassa lo sguardo. Non riesce a guardare Hinata negli occhi. Gli bruciano le orecchie. Sta provando a cambiare discorso, in realtà. Forse avrebbe anche iniziato a salutare il sole, se solo si ricordasse come faceva quando era piccolo, se solo... "Qui. Quando ero piccolo. E io..."  
  
"Anche io ti voglio molto bene, Kageyama. Mi piaci molto. Te ne sei accorto?"  
  
Tobio decide di non rispondere. Dovrebbe lanciare la palla. Iniziare a giocare. Provare a tornare a giocare a pallavolo. E crede che Hinata se ne sia reso conto, perché si prepara a ricevere la palla, si prepara a tornare a giocare. Tobio sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Prova a prendere tutto quello che ha in repertorio per riuscire a capire quello che Hinata ha provato a dirgli.   
  
Dice che lui gli vuole molto bene, gli ha chiesto se se n'è accorto. Vuol dire che in un modo ha provato a farglielo capire. Forse durante le loro gare. Forse tutte le volte che è andato a prenderlo in classe con le scuse più disparate. Forse tutte le volte che lo ha tenuto in palestra fino a tardi perché gli alzasse la palla. Forse quelle volte che si è reso visibile a Tobio. Che ha attirato la sua attenzione. Quelle volte in cui nessuno glielo aveva chiesto ma si era messo al suo fianco, era rimasto in piedi accanto a lui. Devono essere state quelle volte. Sono state tante volte. Veramente tante. E Tobio le aveva registrate. Aveva dato loro anche un significato. Solo che non ci aveva mai pensato. Non per davvero. Non aveva realizzato _consciamente_, ma in un certo senso -lo aveva notato.  
  
"Credo che me ne sono accorto" mormora Tobio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre alza lo sguardo verso Hinata, che perde la compostezza della ricezione, e si alza un pochino. Alle sue spalle si sta alzando il sole. E questo deve essere un miracolo. Perché -è un miracolo.  
  
Tobio ha comunicato qualcosa. E Hinata lo ha capito. Hinata ha comunicato qualcosa. E Tobio, con un po' di aiuto, okay, e molto lentamente, va bene, lo ha capito. Hanno comunicato. Loro due. Un messaggio ad andata e ritorno. Senza equivoci. Senza equivoci, _vero_?  
  
Hinata gli si avvicina. Gli prende la mano. Sembra essere sorpreso quanto lui. "Te ne sei accorto?" chiede ancora. Non sembra riuscirci a credere. Nemmeno Tobio pensa di poterci credere. "Te ne sei accorto per davvero?"  
  
È un momento che Tobio non riesce a spiegare a parole. Hinata brilla, per colpa del sole dietro di lui. E lui e Tobio sembrano star vibrando sulla stessa frequenza. E non pensava che sarebbe potuto succedere per davvero. Non nella realtà. Non così.   
  
Tobio annuisce piano. Torna a guardare Hinata. Sta fissando Hinata. Annuisce ancora. E poi ride piano. Sbuffa una risata dal naso e non sa che cosa farci con questa stupida euforia post-comunicazione. Non è stato tanto difficile. Non è stato nemmeno tanto traumatico. Quindi. Uau. Hanno comunicato. Si sono detti qualcosa di importante. Entrambi. E si sono capiti. Entrambi. Hinata sta sbattendo le palpebre a sua volta. Sta sorridendo. Sta aspettando.   
  
E Tobio si piega un po’, quel tanto che basta, posa una mano sul viso di Hinata. E non sa che cosa sta facendo, in realtà, ma pensa di star facendo la cosa giusta, mentre avvicina il suo naso a quello di lui, per poi posare le sue labbra su quelle di lui. Ed è un disastro per così tante ragioni che non si dovrebbero nemmeno nominare, ma Tobio riesce a nominarle lo stesso. La prima cosa che viene male del loro primo bacio è che Tobio si è lavato i denti, Hinata no. Poi gli viene in mente che sono entrambi freddissimi, perché erano usciti con l’intenzione di giocare, e non hanno giocato per niente. E anche il fatto che si trovino nel giardino di casa sua, a pochi metri dalla camera di sua madre e da quella di sua nonna -certo non è il modo di mettere un ragazzo a suo agio.  
  
Ma non importa tanto.  
  
Le mani di Hinata sono fredde contro il braccio di Tobio, ma non importa. L’alito gli sa di cipolla, ma non importa. Nessuno dei due sa come si dovrebbe baciare una persona, ma non importa. Le labbra di Hinata sanno un po’ di metallo, perché se le pizzica in continuazione, ma non importa. Perché quando Tobio pensa che sia un disastro, invece di tirarsi indietro, si tira in avanti e quando si allontana un po’ dalla faccia di Hinata, lui arriccia il naso, e il suo viso sta perfettamente tra le sue mani.   
  
È un nuovo saluto al sole. Tobio quasi sbuffa alla rivelazione. Questo è un _nuovo_ saluto al sole. È tornato al suo vecchio giardino a salutare il sole. Che cosa -strana.  
  
“Kageyama” lo chiama ancora una volta Hinata. Come se Tobio potesse dare la sua attenzione a qualcos’altro che non sia lui. Incredibile. “Kageyama” lo chiama ancora, sembra star cantando il suo nome, con la testa inclinata e un enorme sorriso. “Alzami la palla” grida, balzando indietro e alzando le braccia. Salta sul posto. Sembra felice.  
  
Anche Tobio è felice.

**Author's Note:**

> I titoli dei paragrafi sono scritti in codice morse e io sono troppo pigra per tradurveli. Se volete, potete tradurli voi, oppure potete chiedermelo e vi mando la foto del mio quaderno di plotting. Perché sono troppo imbarazzanti per poterli dire io come persona, mi dispiace. 
> 
> Una delle regole del FaPride Week è non dire che la storia fa schifo. Il che è molto positivo. Mi piace la storia che ho scritto, non so se ne sono fierissima, però. Penso che lo scoprirò più avanti, rileggendo la storia più distaccatamente. Il tema conflitto è comunque quello tra il parlato e il non parlato. Quello che si capisce e quello che non si capisce delle persone con cui si parla. Chi ti vuole ascoltare vs chi non ti vuole ascoltare. Per questo mi sono divertita a scrivere la os. Perché è il tipo di conflitto che mi piace.


End file.
